


Victor!!! on Ice

by tsunamijenn



Series: Just another Reverse AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically all roles are reversed, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coaches are now skaters, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skaters are now coaches, Tumblr AU, Young Victor Nikiforov, just a tiny bit of Angst, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: A reverse AU with young, long-haired Victor crashing into the life of his new coach, Yuuri. Based off the reverse AU drawings ofliznikiforovon Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I fell in love with LizNikiforov's Reverse AU on Tumblr, and really wanted to write a fic, so...Ta-da! Please, please go check out her work, it's adorable. No seriously, go [ here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/163546873614/young-victor-and-coach-yuuri-inverted-roles) and squeal.
> 
> This will be very roughly based on the canon timeline for major things (events, competitions, etc) but the content will be mainly based off the ideas of liz. She was kind enough to let me in on the world she imagined, the interactions of all the characters, and a basic plot for what was to happen. The rest is just me having fun with it all.
> 
> Before I begin, I'd like to make a quick note of some of the character ages. The following were already decided by liznikiforov before I ever began writing this story:  
> Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old)  
> Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> Christophe Giacometti (15 years old)  
> Phichit Chulanont (23 years old)  
> Celestino Cialdini (16 years old)  
> Yuri Plisetsky (27 years old)  
> Otabek Altin (24 years old)  
> Lilia Baranovskaya (15 years old)  
> Yakov Feltsman (16 years old)  
> Minami Kenjirou (22 years old)  
> Odagaki Kanako (15 years old)
> 
> Everyone else that is mentioned in this fic is something that I and liznikiforov discussed and subsequently agreed upon for story purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of dates and continuity, in this AU, the Grand Prix Final mentioned at the beginning of this chapter took place December 8–11. This is the dates of the actual, real life GPF for the 2016-17 skating season.
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (16 years old)  
> (S)Christophe Giacometti (14 years old)

_"The last competitor here tonight at the Sochi Grand Prix Final is a living legend in the world of ice skating. Having won five consecutive gold medals at the World Championships and Four Continents, he's here to see if he can also win his fifth straight Grand Prix Final. Please welcome to the ice, Yuuri Katsuki! Tonight, he'll be skating to 'Stammi Vicino'."_

 

"Chris! Chris! Are you watching?! It's his turn! Yuuri's up next!"

 

"Yes, yes, I'm here Victor. Calm down. Unlike a certain obsessed fanboy, I spent more than 2 seconds with the reporters and sponsors. Now let's try and squeeze up to a better spot. Your gold and my silver medal should help with that, don't you think?"

 

Chris' words proved to be correct as the crowd parted to let the two Junior medalists up to the railing. The music started, and Victor was captivated. But as he continued to watch, something began to bother him. It wasn't until the music was over and Yuuri had received his scores that it dawned on him.

 

"Chris, did he seem, I don't know, sad to you?"

 

"Well, the music itself wasn't exactly upbeat. How did you say it? 'He skates like his body itself is making the music' or something like that. It's a song about longing, so of course he'd come across as sad."

 

"No, no, I know he can skate the feeling of his songs, but this was different. I don't know how to describe it. It's like when someone smiles but it doesn't quite reach their eyes. There was some sort of disconnect. He was surrounded by an entire stadium of people, but he seemed...lonely? Is that the right word to describe it? Does any of that make sense?"

 

"Not really, but I'm not the one that has compulsively followed the man's career since my childhood. You know him better than I do. If you say something was off, I'll take your word on it. But I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure it's nothing major."

 

"I'm sure you're right. I just hope everything is okay."

 

* * * * *

 

"Hisashi Morooka, your question please" the emcee called.

 

Morooka stood and smiled. "Yuuri, with such an amazing record and at only 24 years of age, people are wondering if you plan on trying for another sweep of gold medals. Would you be willing to appease the inquisitive masses with an official statement for your plans next season?"

 

Yuuri returned the smile. Morooka had been a staunch supporter of Yuuri's career over the years, and was honestly glad the question of his future had come from him.

 

"Yes, of course. I had already been planning on saying something, so I guess this is perfect timing."

 

The room went silent in anticipation.

 

"As of now, my official plan is retirement."

 

A quiet cough was the only sound for several moments before cameras started rapidly flashing, voices were raised, and suddenly everyone was speaking at once. Sitting beside Yuuri, Minako cleared her throat and glared at the audience. Quickly, the room went silent again.

 

"I'm at a point in my life where I'm ready to calm down and settle back down a bit. For years, I've enjoyed training, traveling, and competing, and I've made some very good friends along the way. But I've reached a point in my career where I'm starting to feel a bit lackluster in my performances. A loss of inspiration you might say. Don't get me wrong, I still love the sport, but having been at the top for so long, it's gotten a bit dull. Everyone expects me to do well. Everyone expects me to win the gold medal. And with such expectations, it's not as satisfying as a competitor. When I win, I don't feel the burst of joy and pride in myself for having won; it's just another day. When I step up on the podium, I no longer feel the exhilaration of my win as my national anthem is played; I just look forward when it's all over and I can go back to my hotel room and take a long, hot shower to relax my aching muscles. I'm on the top of the figure skating world right now. I've been lucky to have not suffered any major injuries and while there have been moments, the sport still feels more like a hobby than a job. So why not leave at such a positive time? So, instead, I plan on taking a year off, to just be myself. A year to find out who I am outside of being 'Living Legend Katsuki Yuuri'. A year to catch up on giving my dog all the love and cuddles I've missed out on over the years due to my schedule. A year to not have my life revolve around training. I want to give tracking calories the middle finger and indulge myself in my mother's cooking. You laugh, but if you had ever tried her katsudon, you'd understand. Then once I've had my 'me' time, I plan on working with my current coach Yuuko-sensei and choreographer Minako-sensei and become a coach in my own right. I've gained so much from my time on the ice that I absolutely want to be able to share my love and passion with the newer generations of skaters, regardless of their skill level. Thank you, that will be all. No more questions at this time."

 

* * * * *

 

Chris sighed. Victor had been inconsolable ever since Yuuri announced his retirement. Chris knew he needed to calm his best friend, but was running out of ways to do so. And with only 2 hours till the banquet started, he figured he'd need divine intervention to stop the weeping.

 

"Chris!" Victor whined for the umpteenth time, "How can you even talk about going to the banquet at such a time. I can't go and see him. I'll start crying again, you and I both know it! How am I ever supposed to skate on the same ice as Yuuri now? I waited till I was 17 to announce that I was going to move to the Senior division, just like Yuuri did, but now I'm too late! I was confidant and ready last season, but I stayed in the Juniors. Why? Why didn't I move up?" Victor began to sob on Chris' shoulder, yet again. "Now I'll never see him again!"

 

"Victor, what are you talking about. Of course you'll probably see him again. It might take a few years, but I wouldn't be surprised if he started appearing at competitions again."

 

For whatever reason, that seemed to get Victor's attention.

 

"Why?" Victor sniffled. "Why would he be going to competitions if he's not competing? I'm sure he's managed all his winnings and sponsorship money reasonably well, but could he really afford to do that? We all know international flights aren't exactly cheap. And would he really be content to just sit in the spectator seats? I know the camera's aren't the best at capturing our emotions while we skate, so I'm guessing someone who consistently maxed out his GOE when it came to his step sequences and spins and was known for being especially emotive would not be particularly pleased with nose-bleed seats and viewing capabilities."

 

"Victor," Chris mumbled, slightly dazed at his friends obtuseness, "did you even listen to what was said at the press conference?"

 

"Yes! No. Well, maybe not all of it. I heard the obvious retirement, how he had lost inspiration, and something about taking time off to be himself. I'll be honest, I'm not totally sure what he said after that point because I couldn't take it and walked out. But I'm sure I didn't miss anything important. At least not as important as him leaving ice skating. I couldn't listen to my idol, the man of whom I have so many posters of it's like wallpaper, the person I've always looked up to, talk about retirement."

 

Chris sighed. _Hmm, how many times is that now? I should've really been counting._ Pulling his laptop out of his bag, he sat down on the bed started searching for a replay of the announcement. Once he found one, he patted the bed beside him, and Victor sat down.

 

"Victor, I know this will be hard for you to hear again, but I need to you pay attention. Seriously. Pay attention. Because no, you didn't hear all of what Yuuri said, and you need to hear what Yuuri said. Especially since I know you've been clashing with Yurio this past year over creative differences in your routines. So sit down, shut up, and pay attention!"

 

 _What does my coach have to do with my idol?_ Victor cringed at the thought of hearing the worst news ever, all over again, but nodded his head in dejected acceptance. His eyes filled with tears when the word "retirement" was spoken, and then the tears rolled down his face as Yuuri spoke of his struggle to enjoy that which he had loved for so long. But as it got to the parts that Victor had missed, the tears stopped, his eyes grew big, and a calculating look flashed across his face.

 

"Still don't want to go to the banquet?" Chris 'innocently' asked.

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri woke up to light streaming across his face and immediately groaned in pain. _I really shouldn't get so drunk, especially not the night before a flight. I'm so weak to hangovers._ He blindly scrolled through his phone, but surprisingly saw no incriminating photos or articles or messages from or about the banquet. _That's probably a good thing. I know I got absolutely trashed as a final hurrah, and I know I'm not the best at holding my alcohol, so I'm glad I didn't make an ass of myself last night._ Yuuri slowly rolled until he half fell off the bed, then grumbled as he pulled himself upright to begin packing. Once he got through the airports and crowds, he'd be at home for good, and for the first time in a long time, he'd be able to truly relax.

 

* * * * *

 

-Several months later-

 

Yuuri jerked awake to the sound of someone knocking on his door. 

 

"Yuuri, wake up. You have a visitor out front."

 

"I...ugh...who is it Mom?"

 

"I'm not sure. But sweetie, I thought you weren't going to take on any students for a season."

 

 _I'm not. What the hell? Why are people bothering me? This is supposed to be my 'me' time. I just want to sleeeeep._ As the silence dragged on with no sign of his mom leaving without an answer, Yuuri slowly opened his eyes.

 

"I certainly wasn't planning on it. Why?"

 

"Well a handsome young man arrived today and he said he was here to train with you, so you might want to find out what's going on. Your father is with him right now, so once you're ready, head down and figure out the situation. You know we'll support you if you start coaching now or if you wait a year. But whatever you decide, make sure this young man knows what you want."

 

"Okay, thanks mom."

 

As he heard her footsteps shuffle away, Yuuri groaned and rubbed his eyes, attempting to more fully wake himself up. Once Yuuri was dressed, he realized Vicchan was nowhere to be seen. Wanting a bit of puppy love before confronting his new so-called student, he decided to search for his dog first. He wandered around the family wing before hearing muffled barking coming from the entry area. Opening the door, he was greeting with the sight of two different sized Vicchans running around and playing with each other. At the sound of someone entering the room, the larger Vicchan ran and jumped up to put its front paws on Yuuri's chest, knocking Yuuri to the ground. Once he regained his breath, he smiled and rubbed the ears of the larger dog.

 

"Well hello there. Who might you be?"

 

Hearing someone chuckle, he turned his head to see his dad laughing and smiling down at him.

 

"Isn't it just like Vicchan?"

 

"Hey Dad. Yeah, it really is. Um, Mom said there was someone here for me?"

 

"Yes. The dog actually came with your really good-looking foreign guest."

 

"Where is this mysterious person that's looking for me now?"

 

"Either his new room or the baths. He said he was very excited to try the hot springs Katsuki Yuuri always talked about in interviews."

 

Yuuri paused. "His new room?"

 

"Well, since he said he was here to stay and train with you, I helped him take his stuff to the unused banquet room. It's away from the regular guest rooms so your odd training hours wouldn't disturb the other guests. It also has plenty of room for his dog."

 

"Ugh, okay. Thanks dad."

 

After his father walked away to tend to some of the guests, Yuuri stayed on the floor for a couple more minutes, playing with the two dogs, delaying the inevitable. He was determined to take some time away from the fast-pace life of skating, but he was not at all looking forward to letting someone down by telling them that he would not coach them this season. Especially since they had come all the way here, dog included. Filled with a sudden burst of confidence and determination, Yuuri stood quickly and marched towards the old banquet room. He stood in front of the door, took an exaggerated breath in through his nose, then slid open the door with probably more force than was necessary. His foot froze mid-step as his eyes took in the contents of the room. Boxes upon boxes were stacked on each side of the room, Cyrillic writing covering everything. _What the...? How much stuff did this person bring? Did they literally move here? Did they leave anything behind in...I don't know; where is this person even from?_ He continued to scan the room, but other than the boxes, the only thing he immediately saw was a futon rolled out on the floor. As he took a step inside the room, a hint of red caught his attention. He took a couple more steps into the room and saw a pile of luggage partially hidden behind some of the boxes. One still had the handle fully extended and was covered with a red and white Team Russia jacket. _Well, I guess that answers one question._ Seeing nothing else to identify the newcomer, Yuuri walked out, shut the door behind himself, and walked towards the hot springs. The rooms inside were filled with familiar faces, all older and Japanese. No one that stood out as a 'good-looking foreigner'. Taking another deep breath, he slid open the door and walked outside. As he rounded the corner, he was floored by the person relaxing in the water.

 

"Victor? Victor Nikiforov? You were the Junior Grand Prix Final champion, right? Why are you here?"

 

Looking up and suddenly smiling, Victor stood, naked as the day he was born, stretched his hand out towards his idol and proclaimed, "Yuuri, starting today, you're my coach! I want you to help me win the Grand Prix Final for my Senior Debut!" He even gave Yuuri a flirty wink once he was done talking.

 

Yuuri stood stunned, confused with everything that had happened in the last 12.7 seconds. Overwhelmed by what had just been said, he struggled to produce proper words.

 

"Wait. WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junior Worlds (irl) for the 16-17 skating season was held March 15–19, so we'll say that Victor had juuuuuuuuust enough patience to make it through the season before bailing to Japan. So for the sake of the story, we'll say that he had enough forethought to have everything planned in advance, skated Junior Worlds (which was Wed-Sun irl, just fyi), takes care of any super last minute things, then arrives at Yu-Topia Katsuki the following Friday, which would be March 24. I figured having a set date for things would ensure that I could know when to age people as the year progresses and birthdays happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Yuri Plisetsky (27 years old)

"Victor! What the fuck? Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

 

With his long, blonde hair flowing behind him as he stormed after his most promising student and his famous scowl plastered on his face, most people would've cowered in fear of the rage. But Victor prided himself on not being 'most people'.

 

"Yurio, you were the best coach I ever had, but -"

 

"Excuse you, 'Yurio'? No 'Coach Yuri'? Where are your manners?"

 

"But -"

 

"And I'm the ONLY coach you've ever had."

 

"But -"

 

"And what do you mean 'were'?"

 

"Well -"

 

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

 

"Ugh! Stop interrupting me old man, I am trying to tell you!"

 

"Victor..." Yuri growled.

 

"BUT! I need to learn more, expand my abilities! You've been a miracle worker for getting my jumps to where they are, but I feel like my performances are lacking. I need to connect with my routines more. And I know just the place to do it!"

 

Victor turned on his heel and started walking, pausing briefly to look back and gave his huge heart-shaped smile and wave.

 

"Bye Yurio~!"

 

* * * * *

 

"And now I'm here!"

 

Yuuri continued to stare at the younger skater as he bounced on his toes in excitement. Victor took the silence as permission to continue.

 

"You've always been the best at letting your emotions show on the ice, and it doesn't hurt that you're a 5 time champion of 3 different major international competitions, along with all the other things you've been a part of. You said you were gonna take students. I want to become even better and win on my Senior Debut. I figured this would be perfect!"

 

Yuuri finally pulled himself together enough to think. Victor's enthusiasm could be very contagious if he wasn't careful, and he wanted to be careful, for the sake of his time off.

 

"No."

 

Victor tilted his head, confusion etched on his face.

 

"What do you mean 'no'?"

 

"Just what it sounds like. No."

 

Yuuri could see Victor's eyes start to water slightly. _This! This is exactly what I was not looking forward to. I've felt let down before. I hate that feeling, and I hate that I'm now causing that feeling. Why couldn't he just ask before just showing up, like a normal person. Then he wouldn't be halfway around the world with his plans suddenly shot down._

 

"But...but you've been such a big influence for me. I've followed your career for as long as I can remember. I don't even know what color my walls are anymore because they're covered in posters and cut-outs and other Katsuki Yuuri merchandise. See, I even learned to say your name properly, at least in Japanese culture. Please! I've wanted to skate on the same ice as you for so long. I'm your biggest fan. Please, please let me be your student!"

 

Yuuri could feel his will bending to the powerful force that was Victor Nikiforov begging. But he tried to stay strong. _Think of the time off. Think of the freedom. Think of the Vicchan cuddles._

 

"Look, Victor, I'm sure it wasn't easy, or cheap, to bring yourself, your dog, and what seems to be your entire household all the way here from Russia, but no. You say you're a fan and that you follow me, but with what else you've said, you're contradicting yourself. Yes, I said I would take students. But in a year, Victor, a year. I clearly stated at the press conference in Sochi that I wanted to take at least a year off to relax and adjust to life outside of the competitive circuit. Besides, I don't even know if I have what it takes to be a proper coach. I appreciate that you find me worthy enough for someone that's already a champion, even if it's in the Junior division, but you didn't even try to contact me to ask first. Heck, you didn't even wait to talk to me to see if this would work out before moving yourself in here. A bit presumptuous, don't you think? I mean, did you even tell anyone where you were going? That you were traveling all the way to Japan? Does anyone even know you're here?"

 

Yuuri found that begging Victor was nothing compared to sad, teary-eyed Victor in terms of crushing his will. Every time he had said something remotely not nice, he watched the young skater first drop eye contact then slowly bow his head in acceptance; his shoulders hunched over just a little bit more every time he said something accusatory. Yuuri could even see Victor's smaller frame quiver every now and then, as if trying not to cry. He knew if he wanted to follow the plan he had laid out for himself and not crush the soul of the young man in front of him at the same time, he needed to think of something, and quick.

 

"P-please give me a chance. I know what you said, but I was hoping I could change your mind. Which is why no. No one knows where I am. I'm confident in myself, but I didn't wanna tell anyone where I was going in case something happened. Like this, I guess. At least that way I could go back with my pride somewhat still intact.

 

Victor could feel his young heart breaking. It seemed like no matter what he said, Yuuri had no desire for him to be here. He felt the tears that had been building up in his eyes were now slowly streaming down his face. His words came pouring out of his mouth uncontrollably.

 

"It's just, I really, really do admire you. Like, a lot. And I understand that I'm imposing on your life right now. But I honestly do need help. Your help specifically. My coach, Yuri Plisetsky, has been great so far at getting me to where I am, but it's not enough. The geezer and I don't exactly see eye to eye. He's strict in training, almost militaristic-level strict, so my jumps are fantastic. But...I don't connect with my programs. I know I'm free with my emotions, but the ability to truly connect to the song, to feel it, to understand it, to create a story with my song and dance...I'm not quite there yet. I'm sure if I had stayed I could've still won medals, but I want to do better, to be better."

 

Victor was sure that if Yuuri sent him away, he would be seriously considering his future in the sport. If he lost the opportunity to skate on the same ice as his Yuuri first as a competitor and now as a student, he didn't know if he'd have the will to continue. He was aware that he was rambling, but in his desperation, he couldn't stop, needing to make sure that everything he wanted to say was said, no matter how long-winded it was.

 

"That's why I came here, to you. It's what you're known for. No one maxes out their presentation score like you. I want to learn from the best, and it just so happens that in this situation, the best is my idol. So please! Please let me stay. Please teach me! I'll do anything! Pleeeease?"

 

Unbeknownst to Victor, Yuuri had already felt his resolve crumbling, but he knew he couldn't just say yes outright. He had to think of something. _Think...thiiink...thiiiiin-oh!_

 

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. But you'll have to work for it. I have a song that I've been choreographing in my free time. I had considered using it if I had stayed in competitive skating. You and I will have a little competition. If you're a fan, then I'm sure you know who Yuuko-sensei is. She and her family own and run the local rink that I always trained at. She's got triplets who are total skating otaku. I'm sure they'd love to organize something."

 

"B-b-but that's not fair! The same music, with the same choreography? I've only ever skated with other Juniors! You're a Senior skater. You have so much more experience than I do. There's no way I can compare to you!"

 

"No, this piece has several different arrangements, and each will have a different program. I'll even let you listen to the music and pick which of the two you'd like to skate to. Besides, I thought you said you were confident in yourself?"

 

"I am, but -"

 

"Then here's my deal. I will temporarily coach you. Prove to me that you have the ability to learn how to connect, that you aren't just a robot going through the technical motions, and I'll not only continue to coach you for this season, but I'll let you keep the routines if you like them."

 

"And if I don't?"

 

"You go back to Russia and your coach. You said his name was also Yuri? Yuri Plisetsky?"

 

"Yes. I know I've been around him longer, but you've always been my favorite Yuri, so I actually gave him a nickname years ago. I think it's pretty clever. I was on the internet randomly scrolling through all things Japanese, because I liked you so much and wanted to learn more about your culture; still do, just to be clear. Anyways, I saw an idol group and one of the members had blonde hair that was cut and styled so it looked just like pictures I had seen of Russian Yuri when he was a teenager. His name was Takao; don't ask me why I've remembered that after so long. Anyways, from then on, to distinguish which Yuri I was talking about, you were Yuuri, and he was Yurio, because they looked the same and it rhymed. Clever, right? Anways, -"

 

"Victor. Focus."

 

"Sorry."

 

"As I was saying. If you lose, you go back, you apologize to your coach for just up and leaving, and you continue to train under him. No if's, and's, or but's. Deal?"

 

For the first time, it was Victor's turn to stare in silence. _Can I do it? Do I really have another choice? I have to prove myself. I have to prove that this wasn't a mistake. Okay, I'll do it._

 

"Deal."

 

"And one more thing. Do not, at all, use social media while here. You can call whoever you want to let them know you're safe and whatnot, but this was supposed to be my time off, and I WILL NOT have it ruined because reporters flooded my hometown looking for a story with the last two Grand Prix Final champions. Got it?"

 

Victor nodded quickly.

 

"Okay then. Grab your gear and lets head to the rink. I want to see what you can do. Plus, you'll need to pick your music."

 

Victor jumped up and pulled Yuuri into a big hug. Yuuri stiffened under the sudden physical contact.

 

"Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it!"

 

* * * * *

 

Apparently closeness was something that Victor was comfortable with, as he attempted to hold onto Yuuri's arm for the entire duration of their walk. Several times, Yuuri had peeled Victor off his side, only to have Victor grab him again every time he saw something new or exciting. For a moment, Victor had considered not re-attaching himself to Yuuri's side. But when he realized that every time he grabbed onto Yuuri, it made Yuuri blush, there was no turning back. _He is adorable, and I will do whatever it takes to see that blush on his cheeks~!_ Walking into Ice Castle, Yuuri pried his arm out of Victor's grasp and walked over to the front counter.

 

"Victor, this is Yuuko-sensei and her husband, Takeshi. The three bouncing balls of energy you see are the triplets I mentioned, Axel, Lutz, and Loop. And before you ask, yes, like the jumps. They're a skating family, if you couldn't tell. Nishigori family, this is Victor."

 

"Hi everyone, my name is Victor Nikiforov. I'm hoping to convince Yuuri to be my coach."

 

Before he knew it, Victor was surrounded by the triplets and bombarded with questions and pictures.

 

"Wait, weren't you the Junior Grand Prix Final Champion?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Why'd you pick Yuuri?"

"What do you have to do to 'convince' him?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

 

Takeshi sighed and put his head in his arms on the counter. Yuuko flailed and tried to contain the girls. Yuuri just giggled. Victor decided that Yuuri giggling was the greatest sound in the world.

 

"As you can see, they can be a bit overwhelming. They unintentionally helped me learn how to deal with the press when I was younger. Given, strangers are still harder to work with, but when you're used to being constantly swarmed by your own in-town groupies, it's not quite as shocking."

 

Yuuri's voice seemed to flip a switch, because all of a sudden they left Victor alone and decided to mob Yuuri. But they didn't just surround him, one grabbed his arm, another hugged his waist, and the third one jumped on his back.

 

"Yuuri, I thought you weren't going to be a coach for at least a year?"

"How do you two know each other?"

"Are you going to stay retired?"

"When did Victor get here?"

"Yuuri, will you help us now that you're back for good?"

"When are you gonna start dating someone?"

"Will you sign more stuff for us? We got new posters."

"Now that you're not training all the time, are you gonna get fat?"

 

Victor felt his eye twitch. _On the way here, Yuuri didn't seem to be very touchy-feely kind of person. But now he is? What do they have that I don't? Why do they get to climb all over him? Why doesn't he brush them off? That's not fair!_

                                 

Victor put on a fake smile and briskly walked over to Yuuri and pulled on his arm in the direction of the rink.

 

"Let's go! I have no time to waste and you have music to play for me."

 

They both pulled out their skates and started lacing them up.

 

"Victor, when you're done, I want you to do a few laps around the rink, get a little warmed up. I'll go grab the speakers. We won't do much today, but you are not to skate unless you have warmed up and loosened your muscles. Understood?"

 

"Yes Yuuri~!"

 

"Coach Yuuri. Or Yuuri-sensei if you're such a fan of Japanese culture."

 

"Only if you call me Vitya. It's a Russian diminutive for Victor. It would mean a lot to me if you'd call me that."

 

"Show me that you can address me properly and work hard on your skating, and I'll consider it."

 

Victor pouted. Yuuri stared.

 

"Go, shoo, warm up. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

 

As Victor warmed himself up, Yuuri put a speaker on the rink wall, grabbed the remote, went to join Victor on the ice.

 

"Okay, first things first, I want you to listen to the music. Both pieces have the same main subject of love, but both songs have opposing themes. You wanted to learn how to better connect to you music, right? Listen, and tell me what you think. Don't just hear the melody, try to understand what the composer was feeling when pen met paper."

 

As the music started, Victor listened intently. If he was correct, it was in Latin. It had a slow tempo and was purely orchestral. It was a type of music Victor was familiar with. After about 30 seconds, Yuuri paused the music and looked towards Victor.

 

"It's very ethereal and gentle, almost innocent. It reminds me of someone that hasn't been touched by Cupid's arrow."

 

Yuuri nooded in approval. "Okay, what about this second song?"

 

Whatever Victor had been expecting, it was not this. The music had a much faster tempo and no words. It was filled with a variety of sounds from different instruments that reminded him of a Spanish flamenco. Again, after about 30 seconds, the music was cut off, and Yuuri waited for Victor's response.

 

"It seems the complete opposite. There's more depth, more experience, more passion."

 

"Good, I'm glad you're able to come up with some semblance of understanding of the songs. And you're quite accurate actually. The first is 'In Regards to Love: Agape'. The theme is unconditional love. The second is 'In Regards to Love: Eros'. The theme is sexual love. Both are different and have their strong points, but both also come with their own challenges. So? Which do you pick? And why? Take some time to think about your answer. I want to hear your reasoning, not just 'because I wanted to'."

 

Victor stared down and kicked at the ice with his toe pick. He knew deep down his decision wasn't some sort of weird test, but he felt that there was some right answer he needed to give. _Now if only I knew what that was._ After a few more minutes of silent self-debate, Victor answered.

 

"I pick Eros. I don't know how much you know about my career thus far, but for so long, I've been given the more graceful, elegant songs. I guess part of it has to do with my long hair. For years now, Yurio has used it to play off an androgynous look. That, and Yurio is huge into ballet. He even has connections with the Bolshoi Ballet, so we've had some pretty impressive people help us with form and choreography. I've been trying to convince him to allow me a wider array of music and skating styles, and considering his husband you'd think I'd have all the options in the world, but noooo. He said that once the public started viewing me a certain way, it would be hard to break from it. And it's true to some degree. I didn't believe him, and did a fun rock mix as an exhibition piece one year, and the backlash was intense. I was too young to be using such music. I was too young to be skating like that. I was trying too hard to be someone I wasn't. But I've always loved the idea of doing the opposite of what people expect to surprise them. I've finally been given the option to do something different, encouraged even, and I'm going to take it. And what better time to re-invent myself than at the start of my time in the Senior ranks."

 

Yuuri smiled, pleased with Victor's answer.

 

"Alright, let's get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back with a beast of a third chapter. I apologize in advance if this chapter doesn't have the same tone and flow as the first two. I've tried not to let the writing be affected, but I'm still a little grumpy because Hurricane Irma forced us to cancel our remaining honeymoon plans and head home a week early. But I hope you'll enjoy none-the-less!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Yuri Plisetsky (27 years old)  
> (C)Otabek Altin (24 years old, Coach/DJ - Married to Yurio)  
> (S)Christophe Giacometti (15 years old)

"Well, are you ready to see the choreography that goes with the music?"

 

"W-wait! Would you be able to show me the Agape routine first?"

 

"Why? Are you having seconds thoughts on your decision?"

 

"No! It's just...I'd...I'dreallyliketoseeyouskatesomethingnewbeforeanyoneelse."

 

Yuuri stood awkwardly, trying to repeat to himself what Victor just blurted. When he brain was able to process the hastily spoken words, he began to frown. _Why does he care so much? It's not his song, and it's not even complete._ Victor noticed immediately and started to scratch the back on his neck in embarrassment.

 

"I-I know it's not the song I chose, but I'm curious and I'd still really like to see it. And...and then I won't be distracted wondering what you'll be skating to, and I can focus 110% on my own program. Please!"

 

Yuuri sighed. "Fine, give me a minute to warm up and get into my headspace for this. Can you go off to the side and control the music for me?"

 

"Yes coach!"

 

At Yuuri's signal, Victor hit play. He had just listened to a small section of the music not even 5 minutes ago, but hearing the whole song and seeing Yuuri skate at the same time was breathtaking. _Crap, this is hard. Is Eros going to be just as difficult?_ As the song ended, Yuuri stood still in the final pose, hand clasped and raised above his head, breathing heavily. After a few seconds, he let his arms fall. Victor stood silent on the side of the rink. Yuuri skated slowly over to the younger skater.

 

"Well, what do you think? I know it was probably very similar music to what you've skated in the past, but what about the whole performance?"

 

It took Victor a moment to regain himself.

 

"The music was similar, yes, but overall...it was something completely different. How is it the music can be the same, but the end result is so different?"

 

"That's what you can do with your program if you lose yourself and let your emotions take over as you skate. If you become lost to the music."

 

Victor nodded dumbly. He didn't fully understand, but if there was a way for him to improve, to create such a difference from what he was used to, he would do everything he could to figure it all out.

 

Once Yuuri had regained his breath, he skated back to the center of the rink and signaled Victor to start the music. Just as with Agape, Victor was struck by how much...more...the whole routine was. He knew logically the music was the same, but the feelings he got watching Yuuri fly across the ice were completely different from when he first heard the song.

 

As Yuuri continued his seductive dance on the ice, Victor found his thoughts wandering. _Damn, he's so hot. Such Eros! I knew coming to Yuuri for help was a good idea!_ However, as the intricate step sequences and spins increased in both quantity and difficulty, Victor felt his thoughts go wild. _Huh? Can I skate this? Jumps have always been my forte. But that footwork! Can I do his choreography justice? It's just so amazing. Just watching Yuuri skate this is mesmerizing. He gets so lost to the song. You can tell he's not just listening to the music, he's feeling it. I want to skate like that, but is that truly possible? What is this feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast and so hard? Can I really do this? I wonder what it would take -_

 

"Victor, are you okay?"

 

Victor blinked as he came out of his thoughts. He looked around to realize he was no longer standing along the wall.

 

"Wait, why am I in the middle of the rink?!"

 

Yuuri had skated off to the side to pause the music and returned.

 

"You tell me. I was in the middle of the routine when I noticed you slowly skating out. I had to stop so I wouldn't run into you."

 

"I must have been lost in my thoughts, I'm so sorry Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri glared at Victor.

 

"Sorry, sorry. Coach Yuuri. You'll have to be patient, it'll take a bit to get used to calling you something else."

 

"Or you can just be cognizant of what you want to say before you speak. Anyways, what did you think?

 

"Oh, um...it was very 'Eros'"

 

"That's oddly unspecific, but good I suppose. Now, everyone is different, but I've found what helps best is to think of someone or something that represents what you're trying to show the audience. The more you understand the feeling yourself, you clearer your feelings will be to the audiences and judges. You picked Eros as your routine, but do you have any Eros inspiration?"

 

"You said the theme of the song was sexual love, right? Then...no, not really. I've never really been involved with anyone. As a skater, our schedules are too crazy and as I started doing better in competitions, I realized people didn't want the real me, they wanted the celebrity me. Not really appealing for relationships."

 

"Well, I can honestly say that I'm glad I won't be cleaning up after a trail of broken hearts as you traverse the globe. But I'll admit I'm similar. I was always so absorbed in my skating to think of anything else. Besides, outside of skating, I'm nothing special as a person, so it's not like I've had to fight off suitors or anything."

 

Victor froze. "What? Nothing special? Are you serious? You're totally special! Everyone loves you and I always hear stories from older skaters about how you're so polite and kind. Even Yurio speaks about you without an underlying tone of perpetually seething rage, which is a big compliment from him, just so you know."

 

"Yes, but Victor, those were superficial connections. Yes, I genuinely cared about the other skaters and my fans, but most of them just knew what I portrayed at competitions and to the media. That's partially my fault because I've always been a private person, but it's true. Think about it. How many random facts do you know about me that aren't common public knowledge? What juicy details do you know about my life?"

 

Victor froze again. "I-I'm sure I know something, I swear! Um...uh..."

 

"It's not a bad thing Victor. Just keep in perspective that I'm not merely what you've seen at competitions or on TV. I'm just a normal person that just so happens to have one really impressive skill."

 

At that, Yuuri went off to clean up and store the speakers. Victor shook his head and moved to a nearby bench to take off his skates. He glanced around, and not seeing anyone, allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts again. _What is Eros to me? Ugh, so not used to this kind of thing. I hope I can figure this all out. I have to win! I will do whatever it takes to stay with Yuuri!_

 

* * * * *

 

When they finally got back to Yu-topia Katsuki, Yuuri's mother was waiting by the door to the kitchen.

 

"Welcome back boys, are you both hungry enough for me to start dinner now?"

 

Both Yuuri and Victor nodded eagerly. Hiroko chuckled, but turned around to walk back into the kitchen.

 

"Do either of you have any special requests?" she yelled from the pantry. "I haven't started prepping anything, so the choice is yours."

 

Victor thought for a moment before realizing he knew nothing of Japenese cuisine other than sushi and ramen. He looked to Yuuri helplessly, but Yuuri merely shrugged and said "Whatever you want." Victor thought for a few more moments before deciding.

 

"Yuuri, what's your favorite food? I want to try my potential coach's favorite food!"

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at Victor's lack of formality once again, but nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

 

"Mom, can you make some katsudon?"

 

* * * * *

 

"Vkusno! This is amazing!"

 

Victor ate with such enthusiasm that Hiroko brought out a second bowl just as Yuuri finished his first. Yuuri glanced over at Victor devouring the food with a mix of longing and jealously.

 

"I've always gained weight easily, so Minako-sensei only allowed me to have it when I won a competition. So enjoy it while you can, because starting tomorrow, you'll only be allowed to eat it when you make the podium."

 

"But, but, Yuuri~! My metabolism is great! Why do I have to follow your old dietary rules?

 

"Victor, if you're training with me, you'll follow my rules and maintain a strict diet. There's nothing wrong with eating healthy. You say you're metabolism is great, but I don't know that for sure, especially when it comes to my family's home cooking. I'm not going to let you risk it."

 

Victor opened his mouth to say more, but Yuuri was not in the mood to argue. He decided a direct appeal to Victor's apparent idealization of himself would be the best way to end the conversation. A small, petty part of him also wanted to get back at Victor for his earlier unfair persuasion skills. He looked Victor dead in the eyes and smirked.

 

"Besides, just think of it as getting the real 'Katsuki Yuuri' experience. You'll sleep in the same building that I grew up in, you'll eat like me, train like me, learn to skate more like me. Doesn't your inner fanboy just want to squeal?"

 

Victor deadpanned. Yuuri took his continued silence as an acceptance.

 

* * * * *

 

After dinner was over and they had washed up, Yuuri knocked on Victor's door and peeked in.

 

"Hey, I've got a couple things to do, so I'll be busy for a little bit. When I'm done, we can talk about the plan for our little competition. Deal?"

 

Victor nodded, and turned to his boxes as Yuuri left. _Is it even worth it to unpack? What if I lose and have to leave? Re-packing would be such a pain in the ass. Ugh. Fine, I'll just get out the essentials for now. Only a few clothes, enough to get me by till I know for sure. Oh, and this shirt. I look really good in this shirt. Oh, and these jeans. They make my butt look really good. Oh, and this too. And -_

 

* * * * *

 

"Zdravstvuyte, Sportivnyy Klub Chempionov."

 

_"Um, hello, I was hoping to speak to Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky."_

"Speaking. Who is this?"

 

_"The other skating Yuri."_

"What the hell? Katsuki Yuuri? Why the hell are you calling me?"

 

_"I recently made the acquaintance of someone I think you might know rather well..."_

"Oh god," Yuri paled, "you're the one that Victor went to for help 'connecting to his programs', aren't you? I'm so sorry. I swear to god next time I see him I'm going to kick his ass with my knife shoes."

 

Quiet giggles came through the phone, and Yuri frowned in anger.

 

"The fuck are you laughing at you pig?"

 

_"'Knife shoes'? I haven't heard you say that since we were in Juniors. Really Yuri? Or wait, should I call you 'Yurio'?"_

"Fuck! Off! Pig!"

 

_"Anyways, yes, Victor is here. I initially said no, but he wouldn't stop talking and begging and he looked like he was about to cry. It was awkwardly persuasive."_

 

"Yeah, I'm painfully aware of how he can get."

 

_"Anyways, in the moment, I agreed to a trial coaching. I told him that if he could show emotional progress in his skating, I'd coach him for the season. If not, he agreed to go back to Russia and ask your forgiveness. I sincerely apologize if I overstepped my boundaries by giving him that deal without contacting you first!"_

 

"Honestly? I've been trying to get him to feel his programs for years. But even in my own career, I always focused on having a technically perfect program before I cared about stupid emotions, so I'm not exactly the best example. If anyone can get his stubborn ass to listen, it's probably you."

 

_"I also told him he was not allowed to post on any social media where he was right now. I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep it a secret as well. I have no desire for the paparazzi to swarm my hometown."_

 

"As if I'd let his childish impulses burden you any more in your personal time. I might not be pleased with your decision to retire, you still had plenty of years, I know you did, don't argue. But I won't further your misery. You already have to deal with the brat. That's punishment in and of itself."

 

_"Thank you. I said he could call anyone, to let them know he was at least alive, but as of right now he hasn't told anyone and he says he has no plans to, but as his coach, I thought at least you should know. I didn't want you to worry."_

 

"Tch, I wasn't worried."

 

_"Yuri..."_

 

"Fine, whatever, okay, I was. A little. Whatever, no big deal. You know, I still hate that other than Otabek, the only other person to know me so well was my biggest rival."

 

_"Only because I took the time to get to know the real you and refused to believe that the spitting anger was anything other than a facade."_

 

"Oh fuck off. Go bond with your new student or something. God knows you'll need a miracle to get him to listen."

 

_"Thanks for not being upset with me, for essentially stealing your student."_

 

"Yeah yeah, don't think this means I actually like you now or some shit. Dosvidaniya."

 

* * * * *

 

An hour later, Otabek walked into Sportivnyy looking for Yuri. He had called to ask what Yuri wanted for dinner, but the only response he got was a string of angry swearing, followed by Victor's name, then more swearing, before being hung up on. Curious what had set off Yuri's temper, he quietly opened the door to the rink. He was greeted with the sound of angry punk music blasting through the speakers, and Yuri half shouting at no one and half singing loudly along to the music. He could only smile as he watched his husband skate out his agression.

 

"Stupid fucking Victor."

"Causing fucking problems."

"Even I wasn't this bad, and I was the fucking Russian Punk."

" ♪ Teenagers scare the living shit out of me... ♪ "

 

* * * * *

 

_Victor:_

_Hi_

(´･ω･`)

_Chris:_

_OMG WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!_

_YOU JUST SEEMINLY VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!_

_YOU SAID NOTHING!_

_YOUR SOCIAL MEDIA HAS BEEN DEAD!_

_WHAT THE FUCK VICTOR?!_

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

_Victor:_

_I...I can't tell you..._

_I made a promise..._

_I just wanted to let you know I wasn't, ya know, dead or something_

_Chris:_

_ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN TELL ME?!_

_WHAT KIND OF PERSON INSISTS SOMEONE ELSE MAKE THAT KIND OF PROMISE?!_

_Victor:_

_I'm sorry!!!_

_All I can say right now is that I'm safe, not dead, not kidnapped, still skating, and still planning on making my senior debut_

_Chris:_

_Well...as long as you're still skating..._

_You're lucky I love you so much_

_I hope you realize how upset I've been! I always know your secrets!_

_Victor:_

_I know, I know, I'm sorry!!_

<(_ _)>

_Forgive me!!_

_Chris:_

_Well?_

_....._

_When will I get to know where you ran away to?_

_Victor:_

_Um..._

_Possibly in a little over a week..._

_If not, then at my first GPF competition..._

_Chris:_

_Aaaaaaaaarrghhhhhhhh_

_What the hell Victor?!_

ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

_Victor:_

_Don't hate me!! I promise to spill every single detail as soon as I can, okay?!_

_Chris:_

(¬_¬)

_I have taken a screenshot of this conversation, and have no shame in admitting that I will use it if necessary to hold you to it when that time comes_

 

* * * * *

 

An hour and a half later, the details of their temporary agreement had been settled upon. Yuuri would give Victor his undivided attention for the next week, and over the weekend, they would have their competition. They agreed to keep it small and only allow Yuuri's close friends and family to watch. The Nishigori's would be in charge of the technical work at the rink and recording of the programs. Yuuri's family would be the audience. And after a long FaceTime conversation filled with coercion and pleading, Yuuri convinced his old rink mate Phichit to come visit and act as a judge.

 

Afterwards, they had settled into a comfortable silence, both lost to their own thoughts and cellphones. Yuuri was busy silently panicking, wondering if it was too late for him to somehow graciously back out from their deal while simultaneously questioning his skills as he had absolutely no experience as a coach. Victor, on the other hand, was busy trying to find his Eros inspiration. After several minutes of pacing and no ideas, Victor gave up.

 

"Hey, Yuuri? Can I ask you a question?"

 

Bristling at once again being called by merely his first name, Yuuri decided to have a little more fun at the younger skaters expense and glanced over with a serious look on his face.

 

"You just did. But you may ask another if you say please."

 

Victor let his head fall back and groaned. "Why? Why are you like this?"

 

There was a pause of silence as they stared at each other.

 

"Well? I'm still waiting on that please."

 

"In this very moment, I hate you. God, you're so weird! This is definitely a side of you I didn't know about."

 

"That's still not a please..."

 

"Ugh, fine! Please!"

 

Yuuri immediately dropped the seriousness and went back to normal.

 

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

 

"What helped you find your Eros when you were choreographing this?"

 

Yuuri blanched. "It was, uh, um, god this is embarrassing. Um, I thought of..."

 

Yuuri paused as Victor stared intensely, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation of the answer.

 

"...katsudon."

 

Victor brain short-circuited for a moment before he regained his composure and fell on the floor laughing.

 

"Stop laughing, geez, I know, it's bad. I told you I've never really had experience with relationships, so I couldn't think of a past lover or anything. So eventually I decided just to think of something that was able distract me and make me lose the ability to make normal decisions. For me, that's katsudon."

 

Victor had progressed passed merely laughing and had progressed to crying and wheezing from his lack of breath.

 

"You mean *wheeze* today *wheeze* all that sex appeal *wheeze* was inspired *wheeze* by katsudon?!"

 

Yuuri glanced around and noticed a few customers looking in their direction as Victor's peals of laughter echoed throughout the onsen.

 

"Someone just kill me now..."

 

* * * * *

 

Over the course of the week, Victor trained more vigorously and earnestly than he ever had before. Every morning was started with a small snack before going on increasingly longer runs. When they returned from their run, breakfast would be waiting for them. After that, they would run (again) to Ice Castle. Morning practice was solely focused on increasing his gracefulness and expression on the ice through yoga, ballet and other dance styles, and brute repetition. They would break for an hour and a half for lunch and a short rest period before afternoon practice began. The afternoons were dedicated to jumps, muscle conditioning, increasing his overall stamina, and anything else deemed necessary at the time. After afternoon practice was done, they'd stretch and cool down, then walk back to the onsen for dinner. After dinner, Victor was free to do as he pleased for the rest of the night, and he often spent his evening relaxing in the onsen.

 

Victor quickly found himself becoming comfortable with the technical aspects of the program, but after comparing recordings of both Yuuri and himself skating, Victor was displeased to find that his movements still seemed too mechanical. Yuuri had been genuinely encouraging, and promised that he noticed a change in Victor's skating, but it wasn't enough. He felt he was lacking the one thing that would serve as the backbone for his Eros program.

 

As the weekend approached, Victor was running out of ideas. He had tried imagining old crushes, meditation at a temple, and even stood under a cold waterfall in an attempt to focus his thoughts. Nothing. He felt so close, as if the answer to all his problems was just out of reach. The night before, in a last ditch effort to find a solution, Victor snuck out to visit Minako at her studio.

 

Victor arrived just as she was packing up to leave. Knocking, he poked his head in.

 

"Minako-sensei, are you busy? May I borrow you for a bit?"

 

"For Yuuri's little groupie, of course you can." Minako said with an overly dramatic smile. "Is there something in particular I can help you with? Do you need to warm up first?"

 

"No, I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a bit, to work through my thoughts. I'm hoping a different opinion might help."

 

"Okay, what have you been thinking? No need to form cohesive thoughts. Just say what you thinking as it comes to you."

 

"Well, for as much progress as I've been seeing, I still don't feel like I've clicked with my song. Yuuri said the more I understood the feeling, the better I'd portray it in my skating, but it's a song about sexual love, but I've never...done...'that'...with anyone."

 

"You don't always have to have physically done something to understand a feeling. When you watch Yuuri skate, can you see a story in the program?"

 

"Yes, I can.  A playboy comes to a certain town and bewitches the women left and right. He decides to pursue the most beautiful woman in town, but she isn't swayed. Then, as they play the game of love, she finds it difficult to make the right choices and ends up falling for him. Then he casts her aside, as though he's tired of her, and goes off to the next town."

 

"Excellent. Let's work with that. Have you ever been in the positions of either the playboy or the beautiful woman?"

 

"No, not that I can think of. I've never been considered the world's hottest bachelor or anything, so I don't think I can consider myself the playboy. My sexual experiences and advances are very...limited. But I've also never been pursued, fallen in love, then been left, so I can't relate to the beautiful woman. I've been trying to just imagine myself somewhere in the middle, but even that seems to be hindering me, since my mind isn't sure how my body should move.

 

"Did Yuuri tell you his inspiration?"

 

Victor burst into giggles. "Yes, katsudon."

 

"Exactly. And yet, you've seen him skate. Would you think he was thinking of pork, egg, and rice if you didn't know?"

 

"No, I guess not."

 

"So don't trap yourself thinking it has to be about actual sex just because it's sexual. Not everyone considered sexy has reached that point by laying themselves prone to the world."

 

Victor sat on the floor and let her words sink in. Minako watched and smiled after a few minutes as awareness flickered across Victor's face. His eyes lit up as he looked up with a huge grin.

 

"Minako-sensei, can you teach me how to move in feminine ways?"

 

* * * * *

 

The day of the competition came, and Victor and Yuuri got ready in the locker room while Yuuko finished ushering the few remaining public skaters out of the building. Phichit and the triplets had gone all out. Colored filters were attached to the overhead lights, and Nishigori was manning a spotlight. Phichit had even set up a small table alongside the rink with papers and a pencil to take notes of the performances. There was a second chair for Yuuri to sit in once he was done so he and Phichit could discuss their final decision.

 

Yuuri had decided to go first. He knew it would put more pressure on Victor, but he wanted to see how Victor handled going in as the underdog. He had also only practiced the full routine when Victor was not around so that he wouldn't see the completed and polished program till the day of. He got on the ice and waited for the music to start.

 

Victor watched as Yuuri began, and instantly regretted agreeing to go second. His eyes grew wide as he saw everyone in their small audience get drawn into Yuuri's agape performance. His jumps were flawless, his step sequences so alluring, and his expression so vulnerable. By the time the music finished, a knot had settled in Victors stomach. _I don't feel like I can honestly score better than Yuuri at this point, but I have to give it my all if I'm even going to have a hope of keeping Yuuri as a coach._

 

As Victor took to the ice, he got in his starting position and took a deep breath. As the music started, he let his mind wander. _Who am I dancing for? That's right. I know now._ He dug his toe pick into the ice, snapped his head around to face Yuuri, looked him dead in the eye with all the want and desire his relatively innocent self could muster and smirked. In the moment, Victor was could've sworn that he had heard Yuuri give a low whistle of approval, and used that to encourage himself through the program. As the song progressed, all his components were happening perfectly. His confidence was building with every spin, every leap, every movement he made. But then he stepped out of a quadruple Salchow, and he felt his confidence waver. _A jump! The one thing I'm usually so good at, and I mess it up! Yuuri didn't mess anything up. Is that going to ruin this for me? No, no, stop, don't panic. One hand touching the ice isn't enough to make me lose my charm. I can do this. I can do this!_ Victor nailed his final quad-triple toe loop combination, finished his last spins, then wrapped his arms around himself as the music ended. He panted in silence before dropping his arms and looking up as applause rang through the rink. He forced a smile and skated over to where Phichit and Yuuri were sitting.

 

"Well? What's the verdict?"

 

The two older skaters whispered amongst themselves for a moment, then faced Victor.

 

"In terms of both technicality and presentation,"  Phichit began, "it is clear that Yuuri's score was higher than yours in both areas. Not only did your hand touch the ice, something Yuuri didn't do, but Yuuri showed a much more solid understanding of his song's theme and was able to show that in his performance."

 

Victor hung his head, determined not to cry, but was unable to hold back entirely as a couple tears ran down his face. He clenched his fists as his shoulders began in shake. _I can't believe I messed up. I can't believe I lost._

 

"However," Yuuri quickly continued, "that was not the goal of our little show, now was it?"

 

Victor's head whipped back up in confusion. "But I thought -"

 

"You really don't like to listen, do you? If you'll recall, total points was never the goal. I do believe I said, and I quote 'Prove to me that you have the ability to learn how to connect'. And you have. What I saw from you today was something I haven't ever seen in practice. Whatever you used as inspiration, it worked, and you were able to integrate your emotions into your performance. Not entirely, as there were moments where I saw your emotion slip from the intended seduction to greed in your desire to be perfect. But it was there, and enough so that Phichit was able to easily tell." Phichit nodded silently in agreement. "Therefore, going by the terms set by me and the decision of our guest judge, I am proud to say that you have won this competition, and as such, I will keep my word and remain your coach for the rest of this season. Congratulations Victor!"

 

Victor stood dumbfounded for a moment before he could mentally process Yuuri's words. Once he realized what had just happened, he could no longer contain his tears. He started sobbing as he gave his biggest heart-shaped smile and lunged over the rink barrier to give Yuuri the biggest hug he could muster. Yuuri winced slightly at the tears and snot that fell onto his jacket.

 

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure I won't ever let you down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to say that the next chapter will be the first time I can include one of liznikiforov's drawings in my writing! Yay! Stay tuned for this exciting new development. And as always, please leave comments and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: You're an idiot Katsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The first chapter with an associated Reverse AU drawing! I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without going back and searching through her Tumblr (that's cheating), can you remember which drawing I'm using from the title of this chapter? Once you've read through, let me know if you got it!
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Yuri Plisetsky (27 years old)  
> (S)Christophe Giacometti (15 years old)

  _Victor:_

_Hi again_

(´･ω･`)

_Chris:_

_You're making that face again_

_That's your "don't hate me" face_

_What Victor?_

( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

_Victor:_

_And that's your I'm super grumpy with you face!_

_Please don't be mad, but..._

_I can't tell you where I am...still..._

_Chris:_

_Uuuugggghhhh_

_Can you tell me anything?_

_Victor:_

_Um. Hold on. I'll try to tell you without breaking the rules_

_Well_

_I'm not training in Russia. Obviously_

_I'm not on my own. I won my new coach_

_I never knew being a well rounded skater would be so difficult btw_

_Chris:_

_Wait, wait. You WON your new coach? What does that even mean??_

_Victor:_

_Well, Yurio didn't know about my plans_

_You_ _didn't even know about my plans_

_Do you think my new coach knew of my plans?_

_Chris:_

_You didn't..._

ಠ_ಠ

_Victor:_

_I did_

(#/ 0 \\#)

_I just showed up and asked_

_He was so mean to me at first!_

_Chris:_

_Gee, I wonder why..._

_Victor:_

_Hush!_

_But he told me I had to prove myself, otherwise I had to go back to Russia_

_So I did_

_So maybe I should say I earned my new coach?_

_Ugh!_

_It's hard to say it without actually saying it!_

_I'm sorry!_

༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

_Chris:_

_HOW DO YOU EVEN MAKE THAT FACE WITH YOUR PHONE?!_

_Victor:_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Chris:_

_I'm so confused by you right now..._

@-@

 

* * * * *

 

"Victor," Yuuri called across the ice, "have you called or messaged anyone to let them know you were okay? Once we get to the GPF, I have no desire to be mobbed and accused of kidnapping Russia's up and coming talent because your friends filled a missing person's report."

 

Victor laughed as he unlaced his boots. "I messaged Chris Giacometti. He's my best friend."

 

"Anyone else? Like your old coach perhaps? Didn't you think that he might be a bit concerned that his student just up and moved, leaving no information behind?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"But...?"

 

"Well, I didn't want to call him at first. And then when I decided to, all I could think of was how mad he'd be at me for not talking to him for so long and I got all apprehensive. So now I'm torn between guilt and nerves."

 

"If I had known you were this torn up about talking to him, I would've told you sooner. He actually knows you're here. I called him a couple days after you arrived. He's been a competitor and rival and actually a really good friend for many years, thought he'll probably deny any semblance of friendship till he dies. When it didn't seem like you had told anyone, I couldn't in good conscious not tell him. I don't know how he's feeling now, but he didn't seem to upset then."

 

Victor stopped mid-step and stared at his coach.

 

"You called Yurio?"

 

"Uh, yes. Did the two of you have some weird unspoken deal that there wasn't supposed to be contact when you left or something?"

 

"No, but...I just...didn't want him to know. At least not right away."

 

"Oh, well now you don't have to worry." Yuuri picked up his bag. "Did you want to go do anything today?"

 

Victor gripped his backpack straps and hunched over slightly.

 

"No, it's okay."

 

* * * * *

 

For the next couple days, Yuuri noticed Victor becoming more and more withdrawn. He tried to talk to him to bring back the energy, but nothing seemed to work.

 

"Victor, let's go take a bath and relax. You worked really hard today."

"I'm just going to go to sleep."

 

"Victor, do you want to come join me for a movie?"

Victor just shut the door in his face.

 

On the third day of being a social recluse, when Victor didn't even show up to the rink for practice, Yuuri had had enough.

 

* * * * *

 

Victor laid on his bed and argued with himself. _He didn't know. He didn't do it on purpose. Did I get too upset for the situation? I should apologize. But he still went behind my back. Who knows when he would've told me. But he was just being nice to Yurio. He just cares. I think I overreacted. Is he gonna be mad. Crap, will he still want to be my coach? I have to talk to him. But I can't, not after how I acted. But I need to._ After several minutes of this debate he hit his breaking point.

 

"I can't stand this guilt!"

 

As if on cue, Victor's bedroom door slammed open, and Yuuri stood there with his hair hanging down over his eyes and a frown on his face. Victor gulped in fear. Suddenly, Yuuri looked up and was back to his usual friendly demeanor.

 

"Good morning Victor. Let's go to the ocean."

 

"O-o-okay..."

 

* * * * *

 

When they reached the beach, Yuuri walked over to some rocks and sat down. He smiled gently and patted the stones next to him. Victor sat next to Yuuri, but couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar caw. Victor looked up.

 

"Oh, seagulls."

 

"They're black-tailed gulls. I thought about it, and I realized that you've been here but you haven't really spoken much about home. I don't know much about Saint Petersburg, but I know it's a port city, so I thought coming here might be able to remind you a little of home, hearing the sounds of the waves and birds."

 

"I'll be honest, I never thought I'd leave that city. I grew up there, my coach lives there, one of the best rinks is there. There was no reason for me to leave. So the sounds of the waves and the seagulls' cries...I never really paid particular attention to them. It was always there, so it quickly blurred into the rest of the sounds of the city. But coming here, I started to notice it more. It's the same, but different. I like it though."

 

They remained silent for a few more minutes before Yuuri spoke up again.

 

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't realize it was that big of a deal for me to contact Yuri without telling you. But we've known each other for years, and I didn't feel right housing his runaway student without at least easing his concern about where you went."

 

"No, I'm sorry. I know you were just being your usual caring self by calling him. I really should have, I know that, but -"

 

"I know, you said you felt guilty that you waited so long. If it makes you feel any better, when I did call, he wasn't mad. I mean, he was a little, but he was more worried what you were doing during the off-season before your senior debut."

 

"I just...until I knew if I'd be able to keep you as a coach or not, I didn't want to call. I didn't want to hear all the reasons why I shouldn't be here. I knew he'd give me a hard time, and I didn't want any reasons to second guess my decision. I even considered the possibility of never telling him if I lost. I hoped I could just go back, beg him to take me back, and he'd decide that me being so upset would be considered punishment enough. And then when I considered calling him after you agreed to coach me, I thought about how long it had been, and I lost my nerve. I imagined all the things he'd tell me. 'Just because you won doesn't mean you should be bothering him uninvited'. 'He wanted a year off. Do you really think he'll really be happy being your coach right now?'. And then as time went on, it got to the point where I felt calling would actually be more awkward than just not. That's when you brought it up, and I snapped, and I'm sorry. Ugh, I'm such a bad student. I'm sorry for causing so many problems."

 

"Victor, you aren't even old to drink alcohol. Well, at least not here in Japan. You're allowed to make mistakes in your life, but you need to learn how to take control of a bad situation and fix it. Now fixing it might not be a fun or easy thing to do, but that's how we grow as people. Gives you character and all that crap." Victor weakly laughed. "Take this whole experience and learn from it. No one can fault you for mistakes. What they can fault you for is when you make the same mistakes over and over again. Does that make sense?"

 

"Yeah, it does."

 

"Besides, with my mind so often in coach mode, I'll admit I sometimes forget that I'm really not that much older than you. Just because I've lived a few more years doesn't mean that I can't remember what it feels like to move up to the Senior ranks and want to prove myself and my decisions."

 

"It's okay. I just need to remember that you aren't the perfect idol I've always seen you as. Wait, that sounds bad. I still think your perfect, I promise! I mean, just because you can mesmerize an audience with your grace and talent on the ice doesn't mean you're some godly being that won't accidentally do something to upset me. When I can keep that in mind, I don't get as upset, because you're just human, and humans make mistakes."

 

"We both have a lot to learn, but if we can be honest, we can meet each other halfway and help each other. Deal?"

 

"Deal. Thanks for bringing me here. It really cheered me up."

 

"Well, if you're feeling better, I have something else back home that I'm hoping will cheer you up even more. Come with me."

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri put his hand on the door, but turned back to face Victor with a nervous smile.

 

"I-I hope you like this surprise."

 

Yuuri pulled open the door, turned on the light, and walked in. Victor's breathing hitched as he looked over the contents of the room.

 

"This is the room where I keep all the costumes I've ever worn in competition. I have so many memories in these, both good and bad, so I've just kept them all over the years. So my offer is this. We can either have something new made for your programs this season, or you can look through these and pick something. The choice is yours."

 

"I...I can wear one of your old outfits? Really?!"

 

"Yes, pick what you'd like if that's what you want to do."

 

With that, Victor ran into the room, and started digging through the racks of outfits. Occasionally he'd find one that he'd instantly recognize and would prove his ultimate fan status by yelling when and where Yuuri had worn it.

 

"Hey, you wore this one at the Grand Prix Final last year!"

"This was your senior debut outfit at Four Continents!"

"Okay, yeah, your outfit for your second Junior Grand Prix Final is kinda weird, especially up close."

 

Victor finally pulled out a black outfit with mesh cutouts, crystal-like embellishments on the shoulder and waist, and a swath of fabric on one hip.

 

"This is from the Junior World Championship!" Victor proclaimed.

 

Yuuri smiled. "You're not the only one that has done an androgynous routine. How much do you know about my formal dance background?"

 

"I know you used ballet as your other means of training, but you never really went into great detail about it."

 

"As soon as I could stand on my own two feet, Minako-sensei had me in ballet. It wasn't until I was a little older that Minako-sensei and Yuuko introduced me to ice skating, and I fell in love with it. But as much as I loved the ice, I couldn't just forget about ballet. So I studied and practiced both, quite equally actually. And with that came a great deal of flexibility and movements that I realized other skaters didn't have. But there were still reporters and fans of the sport that didn't understand what a benefit it was. They just thought it was 'girly' and tried to shame me for it. So for Junior Worlds, the three of us decided to go all out and make a routine and costume that suggested both male and female genders at once. And once I won with my 'girly' routine and costume, it quickly shut up the hecklers."

 

Victor let a small smile spread on his face. _If Yuuri can tell the world to accept him as he is, then I can tell them to accept this new and improved me too!_ He pulled it in close to his chest and looked up at Yuuri.

 

"I choose this one!"

 

* * * * *

 

_"Zdravstvuyte, Sportivnyy Klub Chempionov."_

 

"Hey, it's Yuuri. Well the other Yuuri. You know what I mean. Hi."

 

_"What has Victor done now?"_

 

"Wh-what? No, nothing! Victor hasn't done anything! Well, nothing bad. I just wanted to call and let you know he won our little challenge, so as long as you're still okay with it, I'm staying on as his coach for this season."

 

_"Good riddance."_

  
  
"You don't really mean that."

  
  
_"Shut up katsudon, you don't know me. No one knows me."_

 

"Not even Otabek?"

  
  
_"We're married. Beka's an exception. Why are we even talking about this? Did you actually need something? Or was this call simply to harass me?"_

  
  
"No, no, sorry. I did actually have a purpose in calling. Victor and I had a bit of an argument recently, and it took me a bit to pull him out of his funk. So I was just wondering what kind of person Victor is, and figured you probably knew him best. What is he like to work with? What things can I use to motivate him? Or cheer him up? That sort of stuff. I still can't quite figure him out."

 

_"He's a mix of a dog and octopus in human form."_

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

_"Ugh, how can I describe him. He's 'Victor'. He's needy and clingy and overly affectionate. He comes across as an outgoing and confidant young adult, but in reality, he's constantly seeking approval. It's not that he thinks he's unworthy or something. He just likes to know that he met the expectations set for him. Just talk to him. He'll be stubborn, but you just have to keep pushing for the answer. In his mind, asking once is just a polite societal norm, but if you keep asking, it shows him that you actually care what's on his mind and that you're not just saying the words."_

 

"That makes sense. I kept asking if he wanted to do stuff to try and cheer him up and he eventually agreed, so I guess I inadvertently figured that out on my own."

 

_"As for motivation, anything Katsuki Yuuri related will work. Trust me when I say that his walls back here are literally, and I do mean literally, covered in posters and pictures of you."_

 

"I've kinda figured the fanboy part out too. I let him go through all my old costumes and pick one to use this season."

 

_"I hope you aren't expecting to get it back, because he'd probably rather die before giving it back."_

 

"He can have it. What else would I do with it? Let it hang with the rest for forever?"

 

_"True. Oh. And he thrives off of physical contact, especially hugs. Giving or receiving. Willing or forced upon. Usually forced upon in my case. Anyways, yeah, a hug is usually a cure-all for an upset Victor."_

 

Yuuri suddenly had the mental image of a young Victor with all four limbs wrapped around a very irritated looking Yuri and he couldn't help but smile.

 

* * * * *

 

The music stopped and Victor closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

 

"Victor!" Yuuri called as he skated over. "That was perfect! All the jumps were flawless! Good job. You're being much more emotive as well. You've made so much progress lately."

 

Victor blushed and his eyes lit up at the praise. He leaned in closer to and blurted "I did great! Right?"

 

Yuuri jerked back and felt his entire face flush at the sudden enthusiasm. After all the weeks of living and training together, Yuuri still periodically found himself struggling with Victor's random moments of close proximity. In his dazed state, all he could bring himself to do was look away and awkwardly pat Victor on the head.

 

"O-of course...keep it up."

 

Victor felt his chest grow heavy. _Why? Why won't he let me get close? What more do I have to do?_

 

"That's all? You don't have anything else to say..."

 

Yuuri quickly turned his head back when he heard the quiver in Victor's voice and his eyes went wide at the sight of tears falling down Victor's face.

 

"...'Coach'?"

 

In that moment, Yuuri hated himself. _You're an idiot Katsuki. You talked at the beach and you JUST talked about this with Yuri. All he wants is to make you proud of his growth and progress. You're going to have to get over having a personal bubble, for his sake. You're his coach, you're responsible for him now. You know what'll make him happy, so cheer him up!_ Before he could walk away, Yuuri quickly reached out and grabbed Victor's arm.

 

"Wait..."

 

Victor's eyes went wide as Yuuri turned him around and pulled him into a hug.

 

"I'm sorry...you always surprise me. You're the best student and I'm proud of you...Vitya"

 

Victor froze and felt his face and ears turn bright red. _Yuuri...is hugging...me. And he...he called me Vitya. He called me Vitya! OH MY GOD, HE CALLED ME VITYA!!_

 

"Victor?" Yuuri warily called as Victor remained red and unresponsive.

 

Victor suddenly felt his legs give out as he felt himself overwhelmed with joy. He faintly registered the little squeak Yuuri made as he fell, and he felt his heart burst. _How is he so adorable?! I love him so much!_

 

* * * * *

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/164699132254/victor-was-waiting-for-a-better-reaction-from-his) to see the original post for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

 

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/164699132254/victor-was-waiting-for-a-better-reaction-from-his) to see the original post for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did you remember which drawing it was before you go to the end?
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I know her Reverse AU has a large following on Tumblr, so I'd love to hear from you guys if you think I'm doing justice to her artwork!


	5. Chapter 5: Hickies and Stolen Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More Reverse AU drawings! This one will probably be a lot easier to figure out. I didn't want to title this chapter with something all convoluted and confusing in an attempt to make it a challenge. So I hope you enjoy jealous Victor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like, 1am, but I just couldn't stop until I finished and posted this chapter. I took longer than usual to get the previous chapter up, so I wanted to get this one up sooner. Please, please tell me if you see any errors as I 99.9% guarantee my brain is not functioning at its normal capacity right now ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Minami Kenjirou (22 years old) / (S)Odagaki Kanako (15 years old)  
> (C)Phichit Chulanont (23 years old) / (S)Celestino Cialdini (16 years old)

"Victor, have you given any thought to what you want to do for your free skate? We're running out of time to come up with a winning choreography and still have time for you to practice."

 

"I have. I uh, was wondering if I c-could...use agape?"

 

"Agape? Really? Are you sure? I thought you wanted to break away from that type of music this season."

 

"Yes, I'm sure. I've thought about it, and I want to show that I've improved and become more in tune with my music. If I don't use something similar to what I've used in the past, it'll be too hard to tell if the change is because of me or the music."

 

"I suppose that's...actually reasonable. But what about your whole 'surprise the audience' thing."

 

"Well, I still want to do that. Which is why Eros is still so perfect! Agape can be my new short, surprise the audience first with my new found ability to connect to my programs emotionally. And then we can use the full-length Eros song as my free, and surprise the audience with the new music. Besides, you already have a gorgeous choreography essentially done, and they're two parts of the same song. They'll work perfectly together."

 

"As long as you've thought this through completely, and this isn't just some whim."

 

"I have. And it's not a whim. I promise!"

 

"Okay. We can add some more footwork and another quad to the end of Eros to flush out the routine for time if you feel you have the stamina for it."

 

"I do! And even if I don't, I'll work extra hard to make sure I can handle it." Victor suddenly paused and starting tapping his pointer fingers together. "Now, uh, would you mind if, um, I used another one of your old outfits...maybe...please?"

 

"Really? You could literally have anything made, but you wanna dig through my old stuff again?"

 

"I already know which one I want! The see-through costume of legend from your Junior days! It's totally agape!"

 

Yuuri shook his head at Victor's choice, but couldn't find anything distinctly wrong with his decision-making process, so he agreed to Victor's idea for Agape.

 

Victor leaped at Yuuri and gave him a huge bear hug. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

 

Yuuri just smiled and gently returned the hug.

 

_Yuuri's hugging me back! Be still my beating heart!_

 

* * * * *

 

"Hey Victor, can you come here for a minute?

 

Victor, who had been doing figures all morning, immediately stopped and skated over, glad for the break.

 

"Yes Coach Yuuri?"

 

"I just wanted to give you a heads up. Since you don't have to go to any qualifying competitions to get an assignment in the Grand Prix series, I agreed to help out an old friend when he reached out to me recently. His skater has been having the same problems as you, and I offered to host them for a week before all the major competitions for this season start. I just wanted to let you know that my time and attention will be split for the next week, but I still expect you to be just as focused on your training. Understood?"

 

"Do I know them?"

 

"I don't think so. Minami-kun was a promising skater, but he never made it to the senior ranks. He completely tore his ACL when he was younger. He underwent surgery and therapy, and was fully cleared to skate again, but he was too worried about another serious injury to continue skating competitively. He didn't want to leave the ice completely, so he went back to school and started working with his old coach. He recently got his sports therapy degree and certification, so he's been working with skaters that have had major injuries in the past."

 

"Wow. That's really impressive."

 

"Yes, he's very dedicated. His skater, Odagaki Kanako, had a similar knee injury, so he's been especially committed to helping her excel. She's 15, and this is her last year in the Junior division, so Minami-kun said he wanted as much help as he could get to make it the best year and boost her confidence in preparation for her transition to Seniors."

 

"I can appreciate that kind of dedication. Minami seems like a really great guy. I'm sure we'll get along great!"

 

* * * * *

 

 _I hate him. Okay, hate might be too strong of a word. I reeeeeeally don't like him._ Victor had been fuming ever since Minami had walked in. _How dare he get so up close and personal. He's perpetually touching him in some way, like that stupid hand on Yuuri's shoulder right now._ It wasn't until he saw the nervous looks Odagaki was shooting his way that he realized how much he was probably scowling. Victor tried to put on his media smile and walked over to say hello.

 

"Oh, Victor, come here. Let me make the introductions. Victor, this is Minami-kun and his student, Odagaki Kanako. Minami-kun, Odagaki-chan, this is Victor Nikiforov. Victor came to me for the same reasons you did, and after a bit of a tumultuous beginning, I agreed to coach him for a season so he could get a fresh perspective and input on his skating."

 

"It's nice to meet you both" Victor said with the fakest smile he had. He cringed inwardly when he saw Yuuri look at him questioningly. _Of course he'd probably see right through that smile. Please don't say anything. Please don't make this awkward!_

 

Fortunately, Yuuri never said a word. After a brief tour of the rink's facilites, Yuuri asked if there was anything they wanted or needed before going back to the onsen to finish getting settled in for the night.

 

Odagaki spoke quietly. "Um, Katsuki-sensei, I was wondering if you would be willing to skate a quick routine for me. I know what I'm here to learn this week, but talking only helps me so much. I do better when I can see an example, and it would be nice to have something to think about so I'm ready to begin tomorrow. If it's not too much to ask."

 

"Sure. Victor, would you mind if I used Eros? Since we've been working on it so much, I feel most comfortable with it right now."

 

"Of course." _I will never say no to watching Yuuri's Eros._

 

"Okay, thank you Victor. Would you mind starting the music once I'm ready?"

 

"Can do Coach!"

 

Yuuri skated out onto the rink, and did a few laps and single jumps to quickly warm up. Once he was ready, he stopped in the middle and nodded at Victor. Once the song was done, he came over to the edge and stopped.

 

"Well? I know we really didn't talk much about the program beforehand, but what did you think?"

 

Odagaki spoke first. "Thank you Katsuki-sensei. I was really able to feel the Eros in your routine. Minami-sensei is very energetic, but that doesn't always translate well into other emotions."

 

Victor genuinely smiled, pleased that she didn't seem to be someone he'd have to fight for Yuuri's affection. His smile faded when he turned and looked at Minami, who's eyes had blown open in adoration.

 

"That was amazing! Yuuri-kun's pure charms became a rich Eros in the best form of betrayal possible! Kanako-chan, you saw it, right? You saw that triple axel? For me, that was a GOE of 3,000,000 points!"

 

Victor took a deep, calming breath. _Nope, definitely hate him._

 

* * * * *

 

Once dinner was over and they had all gone their separate ways to get ready for the evening, Victor ran to Yuuri's room, fully intending on cornering Yuuri until he answered all Victor's questions. He stopped when he saw Yuuri laying on his bed, laughing while buried under both Makkachin and Vicchan.

 

"Makka, you traitor!" Makkachin looked up before turning back around to continue licking Yuuri's face.

 

Yuuri chuckled. "Makkachin is a sweetheart! I'm sure there's plenty of poodle love for the both of us."

 

Victor sat down on the bed and pulled Makka over, partially because he was jealous of the attention Yuuri was getting from both dogs, but also because he didn't think he'd be able to contain his heart in his chest if he had to keep watching Yuuri love on both dogs. Once he got enough poodle cuddles to not feel left out, he got back to his original purpose.

 

"How close are you to Minami? He seemed overly happy to see you when he first walked in. And what is his deal? He was all over you, more so than me. And I'm not saying your Eros isn't captivating, but he seemed a bit too excited after you were done with the routine."

 

Yuuri sat up but continued to hold Vicchan in his lap.

 

"Like Odagaki-chan said, Minami-kun is a very energetic person. When we were younger, he treated me as his one and only idol on the ice, and strove to be just like me. He would take everything I ever said to heart. So I guess in that sense, he's a lot like you."

 

Victor frowned. _I don't want to be compared to him. What I think of you is not mere idol worship._

 

Yuuri continued. "Then after his injury, I guess he still used me as motivation. He said if I could skate through my sometimes crippling nerves, he could work through the pain of his recovery and rehab. His worst attribute is that he has a habit of letting his emotions get the best of him, especially when he's happy or in the presence of someone he looks up to. But he's honestly harmless. He can be a bit much at times, but I've pretty much gotten used to his overwhelming presence over the years."

 

* * * * *

 

The rest of the week had pretty much the same routine. Both Victor and Odagaki would warm up in the morning and work with their respective coaches on nit-picky details. Then in the afternoon, Yuuri would bounce back and forth between the two teenaged skaters giving pointers and tips. Victor did his best to contain his jealously (yes, he'd admit it now), but seeing Yuuri in such close proximity with someone that idolized him just as much was fraying what little patience he had. The touching had pretty much stopped after the first day, but that didn't make it any easier for Victor to tolerate. By the time the final day came around, Victor was in a good mood thinking about Minami finally leaving.

 

"Yuuri~!"

 

He wandered from the rink to the reception area out front, only to be stopped dead in his tracks. There was Minami, with his hand on Yuuri's shoulder (again), leaning slightly with his head inclined towards Yuuri.

 

"You're amazing Yuuri-kun. Thank you so much for working with us this week. You're like the god of improving PCS scores."

 

 _Stop touching my Yuuri! Wait...is Yuuri smiling back?!_ Victor's delicate patience finally snapped. _He. Is. Mine!_

 

Victor started jogging towards the two. "Yuuri!"

 

Yuuri started to turn his head towards the sound of Victor's voice. "Eh?"

 

At the time, Minami waved and shouted "See you later Yuuri-kun! Thanks again!"

 

As Minami walked away, Victor picked up his speed until he full body tackled Yuuri. He threw his arms around him and tucked his face into Yuuri's neck. Yuuri's face flushed red as he felt Victor's breath on his skin.

 

Then without thought, Victor bit down on Yuuri's neck. He felt Yuuri tremble and smiled. He gave it one more long second before he stepped back, reached up to Yuuri's face, then ran back to the rink.

 

Yuuri was still frozen in shock when Minami came rushing back in. When Yuuri didn't immediately respond, Minami reached out for Yuuri's shoulder to turn him around.

 

Yuuri-kun! Wait! I -"

 

Minami paused, seeing the small mark that had suddenly appeared on Yuuri's neck.

 

"Yuuri-kun, you have something on your neck. What happened? Are you okay?"

 

"N-nothing!! It's okay!!" Yuuri flailed, suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings.

 

"And where are your glasses?"

 

On the ice, Victor was back to skating figures while wearing Yuuri's glasses, a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

* * * * *

 

Victor and Yuuri were in the middle of cool down stretches when a trio of voices broke the comfortable silence in the rink.

 

"Yuuri!"

"Victor!"

"Assignments!"

 

Yuuri sat up while Victor jumped to his feet in anticipation.

 

"This season," Lutz began, "Victor's been assigned to the third event: Russia's Rostelecom Cup! While they won't be directly competing, Victor's best friend Christophe Giacometti will be there participating in the Juniors, which is being held concurrently with the Senior-level complement."

 

Victor clapped his hands and smiled. "Oh yay! I'll get to see Chris!"

 

Axel grabbed the phone from Lutz's hands. "And his second event will be the sixth event: the Cup of China! He'll be up against his fated hair rival, Celestino Cialdini, who just so happens to be coached by Yuuri's best friend and former rink mate Phichit Chulanont. Who will come out on top? Who will have the longest, most luscious and luxuriously flowing locks?!"

 

Victor wailed and dramatically collapsed onto the ground. "Yuuuuuri~! Celestino doesn't have better hair than me, does he?"

 

Yuuri scowled momentarily, prompting Victor to sigh deeply and mumble "Coach..." while still pouting. Yuuri rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his distressed student. "No Victor, he doesn't."

 

Victor closed his eyes, smiled, and hummed in contentment.

 

* * * * *

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/163885506944/more-reverse-au-young-victorcoach-yuuri) to see the original post for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

 

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/163885506944/more-reverse-au-young-victorcoach-yuuri) to see the original post for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so before anyone says anything, yes, I am aware that Eros is only like, 2 minutes and some odd seconds long, therefore not much longer than Agape, and probably not the best for a free skate. But Agape and Eros are the two costumes liznikiforov drew Victor in for her AU, so I'm working a bit of "this is fiction so I do what I want" magic. Just push the "I believe" button! (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


	6. Chapter 6: Can I? Can I touch it?/'Love'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take a moment to pause from what I would usually type here to say:
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO THE YURI!!! ON ICE ANIME AND FANDOM!!! ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
>  I have enjoyed every second of love and friendship and ridiculousness that has come from all things YoI related, and I'm glad that there are so many other people out there still writing and drawing and doing other things to keep the momentum of this fandom going strong a year later! (｡♥‿♥｡) I hope everyone gets to read lots of fics and swoon over beautiful drawings in celebration! ლ(´⌣`ლ)  
>    
> 
> 
> Ok, now that I've gotten that out of my system (✿´‿`)  
>    
>  2 liznikiforov drawings in one chapter?! *le gasp*  
>  Also, I've gone back in all the previous chapters and added to the beginning notes the ages of all the main characters in that chapter. Mainly because it's needed for this chapter and others that involve multiple skaters and coaches. The rest was for consistency. Because it was seriously bothering me if I thought of doing otherwise. I know, I'm weird ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have a couple sentences in this chapter that are in Russian...but I don't know Russian other than super basic words, and that's only speaking, not spelling. So I was forced to use my handy-dandy Google translator, so if there's something wrong with the translation, please PLEASE forgive me! I know not what I type! If you are fluent and can tell me how it's actually supposed to be written, I will gladly fix it. But I also didn't want an entire section in Russian (especially potentially incorrect Russian), so anything that is bold and italicized is being 'spoken in Russian'. I hope that makes sense. It should make sense when you get to that part. Ok, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, just for my own personal timeline, I'm using the currently scheduled Grand Prix dates for the 2017-2018 year. So just fyi, the 3rd event, this AUs Rostelecom Cup in being held November 3–5.
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Yuri Plisetsky (27 years old) / (S)Lilia Baranovskaya (15 years old)  
> (C)Josef Karpisek (70 years old) / (S)Christophe Giacometti (15 years old)  
> (C)Jean-Jacques Leroy (40 years old) / (S)Alain Leroy (19 years old)  
> (C)Lee Seung-gil (24 years old) / (S)Lee June-hyoung (20 years old)  
> (C)Michele Crispino (26 years old) / (S)Michal Březina (20 years old)  
> (C)Emil Nekola (22 years old) / (S)Tomáš Verner (18 years old)  
> (C)Georgi Popovich (27 years old) / (S)Yakov Feltsman (16 years old)

 

Victor had just finished unpacking when he heard a knock on his hotel room door. He ran to open it, and was greeted by a familiar face.

 

"Hi Chris~!"

 

"Victor! I've missed you!"

 

"I missed you too! I've been a social media recluse and it's been killing me! I need updates on everything!"

 

"Okay, okay. But before that, I need to tell you something. But you have to promise not to absolutely freak okay. Deal?"

 

"Um, okay?"

 

"Yuuri. Is here. Not Yurio, but Yuuri. Thee Yuuri. In the lobby. Of this hotel. I don't know why, but he's here. Isn't that amazing?! Let's go see if we can get his autograph or a picture!"

 

Chris grabbed Victor's hand and started pulling him towards the elevator.

 

"Oh really? I guess you were right when you said we'd probably start seeing him at future competitions." _This is going to be such a fun surprise!_

 

"Yeah, but he said he wasn't going to coach anyone for at least a year. I wonder why he's here now? He looked all official, so maybe he's here for the JSF or something."

 

A ding alerted them to the fact that the elevator had finally made it to their floor, and they quickly stepped in.

 

"Okay, while we wait, spill." Chris held out his phone. "You see this conversation? Where you said you'd tell me where you went at your first Grand Prix competition? And I said I'd hold you to it? Well I'm doing that now. Where did you disappear to?!

 

"I went to Japan!"

 

"Japan...? Wait, then does that mean..."

 

The doors opened, and Chris' jaw dropped as he saw Yuuri now standing with both a coach and skater badge hanging around his neck.

 

"Your coach is the living figure skating legend Katsuki Yuuri! No way!! That's got to be a dream come true for you!"

 

Victor blushed and smiled. Chris turned to face Victor.

 

"Victor, I have a serious question to ask you."

 

"What is it Chris?"

 

"Can I touch his butt?"

 

"No Chris~"

 

"Your butt to touch?"

 

"My butt to touch~"

 

* * * * *

 

After ensuring Victor was prepared for practice and interviews, Yuuri walked ahead to the Megasport Arena to ensure Victor was checked in with the officials and no further paperwork was needed before the competition started. Victor and Chris trailed rather far behind, engrossed in taking the time to catch up on everything that had happened since the last Grand Prix series. By the time they reached the doors of the arena, Victor had completely lost sight of Yuuri. Before he could take the time to look around, he was quickly ushered by several ISU officials into one of the larger conference rooms for initial interviews with the Senior skaters.

 

_"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the Rostelecom Cup. We have gathered all the competitors for this event, and have a couple minutes for you all to each ask a couple questions to each skater before their time for warm-ups and practice begin. We will begin with Alain Leroy."_

 

While a few questions were being asked, Victor peaked at his phone, but saw no notifications from Yuuri. After glancing around the room for a few seconds, there was still no sign on his coach. _I wonder if everything is ok?_

 

_"That's all the time we have for now, thank you. Moving on next we have Lee June-hyoung."_

_"...Michal Březina..."_

_"...Tomáš Verner..."_

 

_"Up next is the first of two skaters competing here in their home country. We will now take a couple questions for Victor Nikiforov."_

 

Almost all the hands in the room shot up. _I guess me running away suddenly has left people with quite a few questions. If only Yuuri was here when I tell them who I've been training with._ He pointed to a woman near the front.

 

"Victor, privet. Maria Velichko, Sports.ru. Vse khotyat znat'. Vy narushili svyaz' s vashim predydushchim trenerom Yuri Plisetsky i ischezli v techeniye neskol'kikh mesyatsev. Kuda ty ushel?" **_("Victor, hello. Maria Velichko, Sports.ru. Everyone wants to know. You broke ties with your previous coach, Yuri Plisetsky, and vanished for several months. Where did you go?")_**

****

**_"I left the country to go train with a new coach. It's my Senior debut this year, and while I've always been strong with my TES scores, I've never really been the best with PCS scores. So I've been working on improving that aspect of my programs and becoming a more well-rounded skater."_ **

****

**_"What country did you travel to? Who is your new coach?"_ **

****

**_"Well, if I wanted to be the best, I needed to train with the best in terms of holistic aspects of a program or other nuances that can make or break a skaters score and standing. So I went to Japan to train with Katsuki Yuuri."_ **

****

**_"Yuuri Katsuki?! That's why he's here? I thought he had announced he wanted to take some time off before starting as a coach."_ **

****

**_"He had, but I expressed my interest in learning from him, and we had several discussions on the idea, and he eventually agreed to take me on as a student for the season. To this day, I'm still very honored that he agreed to coach me. Next please."_ **

****

Again, hands shot up all around the room. Victor pointed to one of the men standing off to the side.

****

**_"Stanislav Krasilnikov, Russian News Agency TASS. Victor, since you've been away from the public eye during your stay in Japan, we don't have much information on your programs for this year's competitions. Would you tell us your theme for this year?"_ **

****

**_"Of course. My theme in this year's Grand Prix series is 'love'. I've been helped by many people in my competitive skating career thus far, but I've never thought about 'love' until now. Thought I was blessed with support, I couldn't take full advantage of it. I always felt like I was fighting alone. But since Yuuri agreed to be my coach, I've seen something totally different. My 'love' is not something clear-cut like romantic love, but the more abstract feeling of my relationships with Yuuri, my friends, and my hometown. I was finally able to realize that something like love exists all around me."_ **

 

One of the doors cracked open slightly, and Victor watched as Yuuri tried to sneak in as quietly as possible. Even when he was clearly embarrassed from showing up late, Victor's only thoughts were how gorgeous Yuuri looked.

 

**_"Yuuri is the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to. I don't really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it 'love'. Now that I know what love is and am stronger for it, I'll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!"_ **

 

As he finished, Victor looked in Yuuri's direction and smiled. Several of the reporters followed where he was looking, and started to clamor for a statement. Thankfully, before anyone could get too invasive into Yuuri's space, the emcee spoke up to re-direct everyone's attention.

 

_"Last but not least, we will take questions for our other Russian athlete here tonight, Yakov Feltsman."_

 

* * * * *

 

"Victor Nikiforov. Please come draw for your spot."

 

Victor got up an approached the woman holding the bag of numbers. _Anything but the first spot! Not the first spot!_ Victor whipped a card out of the bag and looked. '6'. _Well, not my favorite, but better than first!_ Victor walked back over the take a seat next to the other skaters. Once the order had been settled, Victor immediately sought out Yuuri.

 

"Coach Yuuri! I'm not first! Isn't it great?"

 

"As long as waiting and watching the other skaters isn't something that will make your nervous in the end."

 

"Well, I mean I can't say for sure, because I don't know what the pressure is like for a Senior-level competition, but it's never been a problem before."

 

"Okay, well we'll see how you do, and we can stay or find a quiet spot as necessary. Sound good?"

 

"Yup!"

 

"Now, are you all warmed up and stretched?"

 

Victor did a few stretches and poses to prove his muscles were ready to go. "I'm ready! Can we get closer and watch? I promise to keep moving so I don't cool off before it's my turn."

 

"I don't see why not. Let's go."

 

Victor and Yuuri walked through the curtains and joined the other skaters waiting rinkside.

 

 _"Up first is June-hyoung Lee of South Korea, age 20. Today, he will be skating to 'Almavivo'._ _I find it a bit strange for him to choose to perform a mambo, but apparently he picked it because he wanted to break new ground in ice skating. Let's see if his decision pays off."_

 

Victor stared at the man on the ice and wrinkled his nose. _That is potentially one of the most gaudy costumes I have ever seen._

 

_"June-hyoung Lee's score is 91.83, a personal best. He's currently in first place."_

_"Next up is Tomáš Verner of the Czech Republic, age 18. He is skating to ' Pictures at the Exhibition: The Hut on Fowl's Legs'."_

_"Tomáš Verner's score is 82.43. He's currently in second place."_

_"Next up is Michal Březina of Italy, age 20. His sister, Eliška Březinová, is also here for support. He will skate to 'L'homme Armé' from the movie 'Destiny of Knights'."_

Victor's nose crinkled again. _He seems overly close with his sister. He's weird._

_"Michal Březina's score is 89.65. He's currently in second place."_

_"Next up is Yakov Feltsman of Russia, age 16. He is skating to 'Angel of the Fire Festival'."_

_"Yakov Feltsman's score is 98.09, putting him in first."_

_"Next up is Alain Leroy of Canada, age 19. He's stated his theme this year is memories, and his music for the short is 'Theme of King JJ', a song once used by his father-turned-coach."_

 

Once Alain was off the ice, Victor stepped on, and skated over to the edge of the rink to be next to Yuuri while everyone waited for Alain's scores to be announced.

 

_"Alain Leroy's score is 101.56. As the first to earn a triple digit score this evening, he is now currently in first place."_

 

Seeing such a high score to beat at his first Senior event suddenly shook Victor. Nerves he had never felt before were starting to shake his entire body. He bit his lower lip and looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes went wide as he took in the state of his suddenly nervous skater. Knowing he didn't have much time to do anything, Yuuri decided to put Yuri's advice to the test.

 

"Victor, turn around."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Just turn around, okay?"

 

Victor turned in place until his back was against the wall and he was facing away from Yuuri. "Um, like this?"

 

Suddenly, Victor felt Yuuri's arms wrap around his chest and arms in a hug.

 

"Don't worry about the audience or judges. Just focus on me and skate like you do in practice. If your performance can charm me, you can enthrall the entire audience."

 

Yuuri could physically feel the tension drain from Victor's frame as Victor took a few deep breaths and leaned into the embrace. Once Yuuri felt confident that Victor had calmed down, he let go and smiled. Victor returned the smile and skated out to the center of the ice.

 

_"Up last, representing Russia, Victor Nikiforov, age 17. He surprised the entire skating community when he showed up after several months of media silence with the newly retired Katsuki Yuuri as his new coach. Tonight he'll be skating on 'In Regards to Love: Agape', a program choreographed by his coach. Let's see if his time spent with the living legend has paid off."_

                                                                       

Victor stopped and got into his starting pose and waited for the music to start. When it did, he let his mind wander and he thought of nothing but the brief moment they had just shared. _In my moment of panic, Yuuri knew exactly what to do to help me calm down. And he did it in front of everyone here and the thousands of people watching in their homes, even though he's a very private person usually. He's so amazingly selfless when it comes down to it. I can do this. In return for all he's done for me, I will skate my best and dedicate this performance to my...no, his...no, our growth._ Once the song was done, he looked over to see Yuuri standing with his arms extended out for a hug and a giant smile on his face. Victor quickly skated over and jumped into Yuuri's arms. While they hugged, Yuuri tiled his head down and whispered "That was perfect. I'm so proud." They hugged for a moment longer before walking over to sit in the Kiss and Cry.

 

_"And we have his short program score:..."_

 

\----------------------------------

Technical Elements      58.91

Presentation      47.93

 

           SP SCORE      106.84    PB

RANK      1

\----------------------------------

 

_"...106.84. A new personal best. He's currently in first place."_

 

* * * * *

 

After Yuuri felt Victor had done his fair share of interviews, he grabbed Victor's arm and pulled him away from the press. Once they passed security and gotten to a point where the reporters weren't allowed to follow, Yuuri turned and put his hand on Victor's head.

 

"You're in first place with a new personal best! You were perfect! Congratulations!"

 

Before Victor could respond, he was cut off by a familiar voice.

 

"Oi! Katsudon! What are you doing? Stop saying that!"

 

They both turned to see Yuri striding over.

 

"There's still the free skate tomorrow. He's not guaranteed first because of what happened today. Stop spoiling him. Besides, you don't need to be complimented all the time. You know you're talented."

 

Victor smiled and winked. "Aw~, thanks Yurio!"

 

Yuuri hadn't seen Yuri in person in years, and couldn't help but fall back into a routine of purposefully goading his senior. "Hello Yurio!"

 

Hearing Yuuri use Victor's stupid nickname immediately set off his temper. "That's not my name Victor..."

 

"Marriage was supposed to make you less angry. Why are you always so grumpy?"

 

Yuri felt a sudden crack in his cool, calm, and collected outer appearance.

 

"You..."

 

Suddenly, Victor heard a young female voice calling Yuri's name.

 

"Oh look! Lilia's looking for you!"

 

Victor spun on the spot and began to walk away, just like when he left Russia. "Bye Yurio!"

 

Seeing how quickly Yuri had gone from irritated to enraged at Victor's antics, Yuuri's face quickly went from amused to pained. _They must really have an 'interesting' history together..._

 

"I'm sorry Yuri..."

 

Yuuri quickly walked after Victor to make sure everything was actually okay. Meanwhile, Lilia walked over and glanced past Yuri to stare at Victor's retreating back.

 

"I'm gonna kill him!" Yuri muttered.

 

Ignoring her coach's momentary anger, Lilia asked "Is Katsuki Yuuri really Victor's new coach? Is that why Victor disappeared?"

 

"Yes, Victor went to Japan to find him and beg him to be his coach. I almost feel sorry for Katsudon."

 

Lilia paused for a moment, suddenly deep in thought.

 

"Victor seems different this season. He has grown a lot. I mean, look how happy he is now. He's found an entrance to 'love' throughout his many encounters with others. People shine brightest when they seek to understand what kind of love sustains them. And it seems he finally figured it out because of the time he's spent with Katsuki Yuuri."

 

"I know that look. That look means your scarily accurate intuition has picked up on something. What do you mean, Lilia?"

 

Lilia looked back over and saw Yuuri say something to Victor, and immediately Victor's face lit up with a smile like she'd never seen before. She found herself smiling along with him. _It all makes sense now. For the sake of his happiness, I hope Victor can learn to emotionally connect to more than just his routines._

 

"I think this season will be interesting..."

 

 

* * * * *

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/164083284724/hes-my-sexy-coach-hes-mine-reverse-au-here) and [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/165744597139/hes-found-an-entrance-to-love-throughout-his) to see the original posts for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

 

 

* * * * *

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/164083284724/hes-my-sexy-coach-hes-mine-reverse-au-here) and [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/165744597139/hes-found-an-entrance-to-love-throughout-his) to see the original posts for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Holy research Batman! I'm so tired of digging through Google and Wikipedia for random tidbits of information. BUT, I wanted to keep as much canon compliance and real world authenticity to my story, so in the end, I'm pleased, even if no one else appreciates the effort.
> 
> So the two reporters and associated employers: Maria Velichko - Sports.ru; and Stanislav Krasilnikov - Russian News Agency TASS. Both companies are Russian, and they both include Figure Skating in their massive list of news articles. The two reporters are the names of people that have written articles specifically about figure skating/skaters.
> 
> I used Megasport Arena as the Venue since that's where the 2017 Rostelecom Cup was held.
> 
> Now for some age reasoning.  
> •Since Chris is still a skater, I decided to make an exception to the 'reverse' aspect of this Reverse AU and keep Josef as his coach. However, since Yakov is no longer the older coach, I felt a need to still have an older coach. So Josef got aged a bit to anime Yakov's age.  
> •JJ needed to be old enough to believably be a father, but I wanted to keep him on the younger end of parenthood, so I arbitrarily decided that he and Isabella had Alain when JJ was 21.  
> •As for Emil, Michele, and Seung-gil, I wanted to keep them in/equal to the age range set between Minami and Yurio, but also keep the age differences between them the same as they are in the anime. so Emil 18 -> 22, Seung-gil 20 -> 24, Michele 22 -> 26.  
>   
> Some explanation of the skaters I've included for the Rostelecom Cup.  
> Originally, in the show, the skaters are Yuuri, Yurio, JJ, Emil, Michele, and Seung-gil. And since this is a Reverse AU, I simply swapped coaches and skaters when I could. Those that couldn't required a bit more thought. The lineup is:  
> •Yuuri -> Victor (duh)  
> •Yurio -> Yakov. Since Yurio coaches Lilia, and she can't exactly compete in Men's Singles, I needed another male Russian for consistency. Yakov is coached by Georgi. Kept Georgi at his anime age, since in the show, he's the same age as Victor, but living in his shadow. So now he's the same age as Yurio, but still living in the shadows. Poor Georgi...  
> •JJ -> Alain Leroy. Again, since everything is being swapped, I made JJ the dad and coach, and Alain the son and skater. Alain is also the same age as anime JJ.  
> •Emil -> Tomáš Verner. Since there is no information on Emil's coach in show, I used the real life skater that Emil was based off of due to jump style *fan theory, not officially confirmed* Same age as anime Emil.  
> •Michele -> Michal Březina. Again, there was no information on his in show coach, so I used the real life skater that Michele was based off of *again, fan theory* due to having a close brother-sister relationship. How close, I don't know. I felt no desire to research into something that mundane after everything else I looked up. Made him 20, since anime Michele is 22, but that's the same age as AU Minami, and I wanted to keep at least a couple year difference between the coaches and skaters, but still have him be one of the older skaters.  
> •Seung-gil -> Lee June-hyoung. In the show, Seung-gil's coach is a female and his fan theory counterpart is also a female, neither of which work for MEN'S singles. So to Wikipedia I went. There were several Men's Singles skaters from South Korea, but none had anything that far surpassed the others. So I picked Lee June-hyoung. He is the 2014 JGP France champion and a three-time South Korean national champion (2013, 2015, 2016). What I especially liked was that he is the first South Korean male figure skater who stood on the podium and won gold at ISU events and the first Korean male skater to qualify for the ISU Junior Grand Prix Final. Same age as anime Seung-gil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize that this chapter doesn't have as much character interactions as the previous ones...and there are no associated drawings...but bear with me! I promise there will be longer and more content/picture filled chapters to come!
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Yuri Plisetsky (27 years old)  
> (C)Josef Karpisek (70 years old) / (S)Christophe Giacometti (15 years old)  
> (C)Jean-Jacques Leroy (40 years old) / (S)Alain Leroy (19 years old)  
> (C)Lee Seung-gil (24 years old) / (S)Lee June-hyoung (20 years old)  
> (C)Michele Crispino (26 years old) / (S)Michal Březina (20 years old)  
> (C)Emil Nekola (22 years old) / (S)Tomáš Verner (18 years old)  
> (C)Georgi Popovich (27 years old) / (S)Yakov Feltsman (16 years old)

"You know, you never did tell me what you announced as your theme. I heard a few words I recognized from the few times I've competed in Russia, but I am nowhere near fluent. Or even remotely competent to be honest."

 

"Well, going off the music I'm using this season, I decided my theme should be 'love'." _I can't tell him what I said. Half the reason I was able to say it in the first place was because I knew he wouldn't understand what I was saying._

 

"I guarantee you said more than just that sentence. You talked for a solid minute. Victor, I need you to tell me what else you said in that statement so that I'm not blindsided by someone asking me a question I can't answer or requesting a statement that I can't properly give."

 

"But...I kinda said most of it in the moment. I don't really remember what I said." _And it's not completely a lie. I couldn't help myself once I saw you come in the room._

 

"Oh, don't worry about it. Yuuko already sent me a link with a recording of the Q&A session. You can just re-watch and repeat everything you said, but in English this time."

 

"But..."

 

"Victor. Why are you so hesitant to tell me?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes and stared at Victor. "What did you say?"

 

"Nothing bad, I swear. I-I just..." _Think Victor. How to word it...delicately. Thiiink. Thiiiiiink! Oh!_ "Okay, it's just that I went on and on about how through the love and support I've received throughout my life, I've been able to grow and flourish, and how I've become a stronger person because of it, and how I'm going to prove it with a Grand Prix Final gold medal. I didn't want to say anything because in the moment, I couldn't stop myself from saying what I said, and I was nervous because what happens if I can't use the power of love to survive until the final? What will people say? Will they think I just ran my mouth and I'm all talk and can't follow through with what I so vehemently declared on international TV?" _Also not a lie, but gracefully side-steps the part where I essentially unofficially confessed my feelings to the world. Yeah, let's avoid that for as long as possible._

 

"Oh, okay. You had me worried that you said something a bit more extreme. There was quite a commotion when you were done talking, but if you were just being extremely confidant, I can see why they'd be a little shocked, especially since it's your senior debut and you've never faced this kind of competition before."

 

* * * * *

 

_"The first competitor, currently in sixth place, is the Czech Republic's Tomáš Verner, age 18. He is skating to music from the movie Anastasis. His theme is 'Cyberpunk: I've ceased to be human'. Just as his theme suggests, he's planned four quads, a superhuman feat."_

_"The score for the Czech Republic's Tomáš Verner is 189.15. His total score is 271.58. He's currently in first place."_

_"We now have Italy's Michal Březina, age 20. He finished the short program in fifth. Will he make a comeback in the free skate? He is skating to 'Serenade for Two."_

_"Here come the scores for Michal Březina of Italy. His score is 193.24! His total score is 282.89. He's surpassed his personal best by almost twenty points! He is now in first place!_

_"Up next is South Korea's June-hyoung Lee, age 20, who finished the short program in fourth. He is skating to 'Pavane Pour une Infante Défunte'."_

_"The score for June-hyoung Lee of South Korea is 164.37. His total score is 256.2 Although June-hyoung Lee recovered after a fall on his early quadruple loop, he suffered a huge loss in the standings. He's currently in third place._

_"Here on his home turf, we have Yakov Feltsman, age 16, in third place after the short program. Just listen to those cheers! He is skating to 'Piano Concerto in B-minor: Allegro Appasionato'. The program was choreographed by the other coach at his home rink, Yuri Plisetsky. Feltsman's coach, Georgi Popovich, specifically chose a piece well-known for its difficulty and heart-pounding intensity."_

_"Yakov Feltsman from Russia. His free skate score is 199.87, a personal best! His total score is 297.96. He's currently in first place!"_

_"Alain Leroy, age 19, from Canada is in second place after the short program. He is skating to 'Partizan Hope'. He has also planned four quads in this program. If all of them are successful, his free skate program will have the highest technical difficulty among all the skaters."_

_"With a flawless program, what will the score be for Alain Leroy of Canada? His free skate score is 198.41! His total score is 299.97! So close to breaking the 300 point mark! The only skater that was known for constantly surpassing that high of a score was Katsuki Yuuri."_

 

As Alain got off the ice to receive his scores, Victor stepped on and around for one last pep talk from Yuuri. He put both hands on the rink wall. Yuuri stepped up and wrapped a hand around one of Victor's clenched fists.

 

"How do you feel? Are you ready?"

 

"I think I'm ready. I know this routine better than Agape. I know we had to add the quad toe loop at the end to make the jump composition more appropriate for the free skate, but I feel like I can do it."

 

"You've already shown the world you have drastically improved from your Junior days. Now go out and show them the whole new you. You've always had to be Agape. Now show them the irresistible Eros I know you can be. Fight with your own personal charm."

 

Victor paused for a moment before he opened his hand and interlocked his fingers with Yuuri's. He stood on his toes and pushed his forehead against Yuuri and stared into his eyes.

 

"Don't worry. I'll show my love to all of Russia."

 

Victor let go and got into his starting position. As he glanced back, he noticed Yuuri lightly touching his forehead. He smiled as he saw Yuuri's still surprised face and realized that Yuuri had unconsciously moved. _Yes, I'm glad I have some sort of effect on him._

 

_"The final competitor is Victor Nikiforov, age 17, also here in his home country. He is skating to 'In Regards to Love: Eros', another program choreographed by his coach, Katsuki Yuuri. After delivering an amazing short program smashing his previous personal best, let's see if Nikiforov will be able to give us another awe-inspiring performance here in the free skate."_

 

The music started and Victor let his mind wander. _Be the woman. Play the game and seduce the man right back._ Victor licked his lips and whipped his head to where Yuuri had been to make sure he was still watching. As the program continued, Victor thought of all his fans that were probably in shock by his music selection. _They can laugh at me all they want. They can think it's not like me. But I bet everyone will really want to know the new me. But they don't matter. I'm the only one that can satisfy Yuuri. We've gotten so close, he's opened up to me so much, and I'm still realizing how much I've learned about him that no one else knows. I feel like I'm the only one in the whole world who knows Yuuri's love. I'll prove it with this program._

 

_"That was an incredible program! I do believe we're witnessing the birth of a new Victor Nikiforov. And here come his score. 191.56. His total score is 298.4. He was unable to surpass Canada's Alain Leroy to keep his first place standing, but he was able to keep his fellow Russian skater Yakov Feltsman in check to secure a silver medal at his first ever Senior-level competition!"_

 

* * * * *

 

After the proudly standing on the podium for his first Senior competition, Victor was whisked away for interviews. Yuuri trailed behind, but felt his nerves slowly going out of control. After answering a few questions of his own, he felt his control of his outward emotions slipping. He noticed a few people glance his way, and he was assaulted by his own mind and thoughts. _They're mad. They're upset with me. I've failed them. Why did I think I could do this? This was such a bad idea._ Yuuri decided to walk outside to get some fresh air and clear his mind. He walked to the nearest intersection and leaned against the sidewalk rails. Yuuri was so deep in thought he didn't realize anyone had come up behind him until he felt a foot get planted firmly in the center of his back

 

"There you are Katsudon. You made me look for you."

 

Yuuri turned to face his sudden guest. "Oh, Yuri..."

 

"What was that earlier? Stop creeping everyone out. You looked weird after the medal ceremony when Victor was talking to the reporters. I couldn't tell if you were constipated or wanted to cry."

 

"Wow, gee thanks...Yurio."

 

"Don't let Victor rub off on you. That's a stupid name. We never had a problem when we were both skating. I don't know why it's apparently a problem now. Anyways, what was wrong?"

 

Yuuri sighed. "I was...just thinking...he was in his home country and he'd gotten so used to winning gold with you, that I let both Victor and your country down by only coaching him to a silver medal."

 

Yuri gawked at Yuuri. "Are you kidding? You have no reason to feel bad! His jumps were already good, so he'll just need more practice with all the different quads he randomly wants to practice. That'll just take time. There's nothing you can really do but continue to support him with that. But what really mattered, what really changed, his PCS scores, they've never been higher! And that was all you. And might I add this is his SENIOR DEBUT! No one expects him to magically become a god in the Senior division where there are much more experienced skaters, both in abilities and dealing with the pressure. So shut up and stop acting like you've committed high treason against mother Russia."

 

Yuri tossed a brown paper bag at Yuuri.

 

"Here. I assumed you hadn't had any in a while and figured you might like some."

 

Yuuri opened the bag and looked in.

 

"Pirozhki?"

 

"Yeah, but they're not just any old pirozhki. Eat."

 

"Huh? Right here?"

 

"Oh my god, just eat!"

 

Yuuri took a bite, and his face lit up. "Katsudon pirozhki!"

 

"That's right! I found grandpa's recipe when I was sorting through some of his boxes, and thought you'd like a little taste of nostalgia."

 

"It's just like when you two would have me over when we were competing close by. They're vkusno!"

 

"Just...keep up the miracle work you've done with Victor so far, and I'll consider this meal properly repaid. Now, do you feel better yet?"

 

"Yes, I do. Thank you Yuri."

 

"Good. Now go find Victor before he turns into a blubbering mess because you vanished on him."

 

They both turned to walk back inside. As they entered the front doors, Yuuri turned back to Yuri one last time. _Before he runs away because of his 'reputation'. I can't believe people still think we're some sort of weird arch-rivals or something._

 

"Thank you again Yuri."

 

"Shut up Katsudon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is the Cup of China, and you know what that means?
> 
> *pause for dramatic effect*
> 
> Drunken shenanigans at the hot pot restaurant! I've already got the scene typed up...I, uh, actually had it completed before I even started this chapter...  
> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴  
> Anyways! Yuuri will not be getting drunk and completely stripping like Victor did in the anime, but he'll still be his tipsy, spicy katsudon self. Any guesses as to what will happen?
> 
> Quick overview of my version of the Rostelecom Cup:  
> Skater --> Short Program Score --> Free Skate Score --> Total Score --> Rank
> 
> Alain Leroy --> 101.56 --> 198.41 --> 299.97 --> 1  
> Victor Nikiforov --> 106.84 --> 191.56 --> 298.4 --> 2  
> Yakov Feltsman --> 98.09 --> 199.87 --> 297.96 --> 3  
> Michal Březina --> 89.65 --> 193.24 --> 282.89 --> 4  
> Tomáš Verner --> 82.43 --> 189.15 --> 271.58 --> 5  
> June-hyoung Lee --> 91.83 --> 164.37 --> 256.2 --> 6
> 
> And as always, comments of any kind are appreciated and shamelessly requested (◕‿◕✿)


	8. Chapter 8: Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pictures (well, ok, it's just one, whatever) and a hot pot scene! Yay! I super enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you guys do too! Drunk, spicy, no inhibitions Yuuri was a blast to write.
> 
> AND NOW I HAVE BEAUTIFUL ARTWORK FROM [AIVELIN](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/) FOR THE HOTPOT SCENE
> 
> I also put a small little extra something at the end after the drawing. Nothing big, just something for a laugh. I hope you'll enjoy (~_^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE NOTE***  
> I changed what Victor said to Yuuri right before his Eros performance in the last chapter.  
> "Don't ever take your eyes off me." is now "Don't worry. I'll show my love to all of Russia."  
> THIS IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE OF REASONS! Reasons concerning the next chapter and meshing well with liznikiforov's pictures. So please forgive me for that sudden change, but it was necessary. I'll post this again in chapter 9, but I'm trying to raise awareness before people read the next chapter and think "but Victor already said that...?"
> 
> And yes, Celestino is skating for Thailand.  
> (•_•)  
> ( •_•)>⌐■-■  
> (⌐■_■) Don't ask questions
> 
> Also, The Cup of China for this AU is taking place November 24–26.
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Otabek Altin (25 years old, Coach/DJ - Married to Yurio) / (S)Evgeni Plushenko (15 years old)  
> (C)Phichit Chulanont (23 years old) / (S)Celestino Cialdini (16 years old)  
> (C)Josef Karpisek (70 years old) / (S)Stéphane Lambiel (20) years old)  
> (C)Guang Hong Ji (22 years old) / (S)Boyang Jin (17 years old)  
> (C)Leo de la Iglesia (24 years old) / (S)Jason Brown (19 years old)

"But Yuuuuuuri! I'm hungry! Let's go have hot pot already!"

 

"Victor, I swear to all that is holy..."

 

"No! I will not call you 'coach' because you're being mean and I don't want to do any more interviews and my stomach feels like it's eating itself. I demand food for proper titles to be restored!"

 

Yuuri opened his mouth, but before he could scold Victor, said student had already dashed around him.

 

"Phichit! Yuuri and I were about to go get hot pot! Do you want to come?"

 

"Eat food, catch up with my best friend, and interrogate the skater that has been flustering my sinnamon roll? Of course!"

 

"Cinnamon roll? Are you talking about Yuuri? Why would you call him that?"

 

"Never you mind. Come on, let's grab Yuuri. I'm sure he's being resistant for no good reason. I'll talk to Celestino before we leave, see if he wants to come."

 

Victor found himself absentmindedly stroking his hair at the mention of Phichit's student. _Just remember, Yuuri said he liked your hair more. That Italian wannabe doesn't have anything on me!_

 

* * * * *

 

On the walk to the restaurant, Phichit pulled Yuuri back slightly while Victor and Celestino continued on ahead.

 

"Oh my god, look at them walk! Do you think their wrists and necks will be ok by the time we get there? How are they even walking straight? They're both flicking their hair so much, it's insane. I don't think they even realize how much they're doing it!"

 

* * * * *

 

"Shanghai crab! Drunken shrimp! Duck blood! Vkusno!"

 

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. "Victor, it's right before the competition. Are you sure you're ok to eat the shrimp. Wouldn't you want to avoid raw food? Or at least food with alcohol?"

 

Celestino nodded. "Victor, you should listen to your coach. I don't want to compete against someone that can't even properly function tomorrow. That would take the fun out of winning."

 

"But it's really good!" Victor slurred around a wriggling shrimp. "And I have a stomach of steel. Pleeeease let me eat. I know I need to be careful, and I will be. So don't worry, okay? But enough about me. You should eat and drink too! Enjoy not being restricted to a diet anymore!

 

Phichit held a glass out to Yuuri. "Come on Yuuri! This is your first season not having to worry about staying in peak physical condition 24/7. Let loose a little. For me? With me?"

 

Yuuri reluctantly reached for the glass.

 

"Okay, but only a glass or two. I need you two to make sure I don't go too overboard. Phichit, you know I have no self control once alcohol gets in my system."

 

Both Phichit and Victor spoke at the same time.

 

"We both promise!"

 

Yuuri started to drink, and while the glass was blocking his face, he missed the scheming look shared between his best friend and student, and once the glass came back down, he didn't see the fingers they had crossed under the table.

 

* * * * *

 

After a few bowls of drunken shrimp and four shared bottles of Baijiu, Yuuri was definitely feeling the effects of all the alcohol. By the time Yuuri was able to drag his conscious brain out of the alcohol haze and focus on his current surroundings, Phichit and Victor seemed to have magically bonded and were being very animated with their conversation. _Wait, what were we even talking about? Eh, who cares. Victor's hair looks really good tonight. I wish I could play with it._

 

"You Russians are so boring. Like, no spicy-ness to the potential relationship at all."

 

_Dear lord, what did I miss...?_

 

"Well, one: we're all romantics at heart" Victor quickly retorted. "And two: so sorry we don't have a national flirting technique. General rule of thumb is to just be a gentleman and bring flowers. Always flowers. Russians love flowers."

 

_Hmm...Victor is Russian. I'll have to remember that. Done. Stashed away in my memory as yet another way to cheer up adorable student when something's wrong._

 

"I'm just saying, if we're going to have a self-imposed contest of the best 'stereotypical mating rituals' from our perspective countries, you're gonna have to up your game from flowers. Everyone does flowers. Where's the pizzazz? You gotta exude the manly-man presence."

 

Yuuri sighed. _How did we even get here?_ His mind continued to wander, and his eyes landed on his student. _Oh. I hope he was right about a stomach of steel. I can already see the effects of the alcohol on his cheeks. I should really stop him, but he looks so cute when he's got just enough in his system to really let his inhibitions down. So cute..._

 

The sound of a small but forced cough brought Yuuri back to the present, and a flash of embarrassment flickered across his face as he saw Phichit and Victor staring at him poignantly.

 

"Yuuuuuuri! You weren't paying attention, were you?"

 

Yuuri giggled at Phichit's pouty face. Victor inwardly swooned. "No Phichit, sorry. Wait, why is Celestino passed out on the table?"

 

Phichit huffed. "Food coma. But that's not the important thing right now. I was SAYING that neither of our cultures really have any techniques to woo a lover and make their knees weak, and asked if you had anything that could top just being a gentleman and providing food or flowers. The more cliché, the better."

 

"Nooooo-no wait. We do have one. A kabe-don."

 

"A what?" Victor asked.

 

Phichit smirked. "Ooo, I've spent enough time with you to know what that is. Nope, definitely think Yuuri wins on this one. No competition. Okay, now that that's been decided, moving on."

 

"No, wait! What's a kabe-don?!"

 

"If I remember correctly, 'kabe' means 'wall', and 'don' is a sound effect for hitting something. I think. Am I right Yuuri?" Yuuri nodded his head yes. "The Japanese sure are creative with their naming processes, aren't they? Anyways, put together, the word refers to the sound of hitting the wall. It's a rather popular move in anime and manga."

 

Victor cocked his head to the side. "I'm confused. How is hitting a wall appealing?"

 

Phichit and Yuuri turned to look at each other. There was a moment of silent communication as Yuuri tilted his head in Victor's direction with a questioning look on his face and Phichit moved his head in an almost imperceptible nod. _Show Victor your true Eros._

 

Yuuri pulled on Victor's hand until he was standing, then backed Victor up against the wall of their booth. "Like this..." Yuuri murmured as he stood closer and slammed his palm against the wall next to Victor's head, trapping him. Yuuri waited until Victor looked up and met his gaze, before he leaned in so close that his face was mere centimeters away from Victor's. He used his other hand to play with the ends of Victor's hair, smirking as Victor's face got progressively more and more heated. Once Yuuri heard Victor's breath start to hitch, he got even closer so that his mouth was right next to Victor's ear. "This...is a kabe-don. In anime or manga, it's used when the male protagonist shows his true feelings and we the audience can only hope that his overt actions have broken through the obliviousness of the other main character."

 

Victor looked at Yuuri's flushed cheeks and smoldering gaze and trembled. _Hitting a wall is very effective! HITTING A WALL IS VERY EFFECTIVE!!_

 

Feeling brazen from Victor's physical responses, Yuuri turned his head slightly to nibble on Victor's ear. "So, what do you think?"

 

Before Victor could squeak out a unintelligible response, Yuuri was abruptly pulled from the moment when a familiar voice spoke behind him.

 

"Um, this seems a bit R-rated for a restaurant, don't you think?"

 

Yuuri whipped his head around and pushed off Victor.

 

"G-Guang Hong!"

 

Another figure came around the corner.

 

"Leo! What are you two doing here?!"

 

"Phichit sent me a text" Leo responded. "How could we pass up an opportunity to see you? But I feel like we've interrupted something..."

 

Yuuri blushed and put some distance between himself and Victor before sitting back down. He waved Leo and Guang Hong over to join then.

 

"No, no, no, no, no. That was nothing. Just a joke. And I'm drunk, so- HEY! Phichit! Victor! You promised you'd keep an eye on my alcohol consumption! You're both liars!"

 

Phichit just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Victor, still in a daze from Yuuri's extremely Eros-fueled kabe-don, just mindlessly plopped back down into his seat. For the rest of the night, Victor's ability to contribute to the conversations was limited to noncommittal grunts.

 

* * * * *

 

"Otabek! What are you doing here? Where's Yurio?"

 

"Hi Victor. Yuri is busy with Lilia preparing for the finals, so I said I'd act as Evgeni's coach for the Cup of China. His nerves got the best of him during Trophée de France, so we don't think he'll make it to the finals this year. He's worked a lot to improve since then, but I don't know if it'll be enough."

 

"That's unfortunate. He always did so well in Juniors. Do you think he moved up too soon?"

 

"No, it's just something he'll need to get accustomed to. Oh, hi Yuuri. I wasn't keeping Victor from anything, was I?

 

Yuuri walked over and smiled. _He's so polite. Such a drastic difference from Yuri. At least publically._

 

"No, you're ok. Did I hear you say you're working as a coach again?"

 

"Just for the Cup of China. I always keep up with all the requirements in case I'm needed, but I usually leave most of the coaching to Yuri. Not that I don't enjoy coaching, but I like my music better."

 

"You are quite the popular DJ I've heard. Victor mentioned you also mix songs for some of the skaters if requested."

 

"Yes, but with strict approval from Yuri now-a-days. Mainly because of Victor's 'Welcome to the Madness' exhibition. The public's reaction to their 'angel' suddenly wearing pleather type pants and a barely there tank top was not pleasant."

 

Yuuri turned back to Victor.

 

"Victor! Is that the, and I quote, 'fun rock mix' you mentioned when you first showed up to Hatsetsu?"

 

"Maybe..."

 

"Otabek, I know I wasn't even involved in his life then, but I still feel like I should apologize for Victor's behavior."

 

"Don't worry about it. Just invite me to dinner next time. It looked like it was quite the night."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You haven't seen the pictures?"

 

"What pictures?"

 

"The pictures...that Phichit uploaded...to Instagram...from last night?"

 

Yuuri whipped out his phone. The instant he got to Phichit's page, Yuuri was visually assaulted by pictures of himself, obviously drunk and looking like he was 2 seconds away from stripping down and ravishing Victor. Yuuri spun on the spot and stormed off to find his best friend. _Humph, more like 'so-called best friend'._ By the time he found Phichit, Yuuri was a ball of barely contained anger and mortification.

 

"Phichit!" Yuuri keened.

 

"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself from sharing it online."

 

Guang Hong and Leo poked their heads around the corner.

 

"Traitor, we managed to hold back."

 

Yuuri felt his anger quickly fade as he mind raced through the possible implications the picture had on him as a coach. _Oh god. Now they'll think I was fooling around with Victor before the competition. If he messes up now...no. Oh no. I can just see the headline now. 'The result of frantic love'. Nooooo._

 

* * * * *

 

_"First up in Celestino Cialdini from Thailand, age 16. The music is 'Shall We Skate?' from The King and the Skater. The King and the Skater was the first movie his coach, Phichit Chulanont, ever saw. Cialdini has said that he and Chulanont watch it often, and it's been a big influence on them both."_

_"An amazing performance by Thailand's Celestino Cialdini. His short program score is 86.75. It's his new personal best by a large margin! He's currently in first place!"_

_"Here's Boyang Jin from China, age 17, now competing on his home turf. He is skating to 'La Parfum de Fleurs'."_

 

As Boyang Jin was skating, Yuuri walked over to Victor to ensure he was prepared for his short.

 

"Vitya!

 

Victor could've sworn he felt Cupid's arrow pierce his heart.

 

"Good luck. Do your best. That's all I'll ever ask of you."

 

Victor blushed. _What is wrong with me. I can't even look him in the eyes. It's that picture. It was one thing to just remember the small bit I was focused on, but now I can see the whole picture of what happened. Sometimes I wish I was older. Gah! Not Agape! Focus on Agape!_

 

_"Boyang Jin of China has delivered a beautiful short program in response to the local supporter's expectations here in Beijing. His score is 79.87. He's currently in second place."_

 

Victor paused on the ice and waited for the music to begin.

 

_"Russia's Victor Nikiforov, age 17. He's skating to 'In Regards to Love: Agape'. He beat his short program personal best in his first event in the series. What will he accomplish today?"_

 

Victor felt his heart flutter as he performed his routine. _Agape. A love that involves faithfulness and commitment. I know I'm not fully an adult, but I think I have begun to understand what it really means. I hope I can use my skating to get my message of love across and can share in the joy of knowing such an emotion. My subtle version of a kabe-don. My attempt to show Yuuri how I've started to feel._

 

_"Another flawless performance by the Russian Victor Nikiforov, following his last short program in the Rostelecom Cup! The crowd is giving him a standing ovation. 109.97! He's surpassed his personal best again! He's now in first place!_

 

_"Evgeni Plushenko, age 15, from Russia. He is part of a new generation of Russian figure skaters, and had dominated the Junior circuit with Victor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti before moving on to his Senior debut as soon as he came of age. However, due to his age, he was previously banned from doing quads by his coaches. Will he be able to handle the additional pressure and physical exertion now? He is skating to 'Carabosse' from The Sleeping Beauty."_

_"Russia's Evgeni Plushenko's short program score is 98.17. A wonderful score for being his Senior debut at only 15! He's currently in second place."_

_"Jason Brown, age 19, from the United States. He is skating to 'Still Alive', choreographed by the skater himself. He has said he looks up to Katsuki Yuuri as another skater that does his own choreography."_

_"Jason Brown from the United States. His short program score is 87.98 He's currently in third place."_

_"The final skater is Stéphane Lambiel, age 20, from Switzerland. He's the silver medalist in last year's Grand Prix Final. He is skating to 'Intoxicated'."_

_"And here are the scores for Switzerland's Stéphane Lambiel. His short program score is 85.60. He's ended the short program in fifth place."_

 

* * * * *

 

_"Skater Nikiforov, you have once again taken first place after the short program. Your thoughts on the upcoming free skate?"_

 

"With my coach, Yuuri, I'll win with the power of love!" _And a medal won't be the only thing I'll be winning..._

 

* * * * *

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/163546873614/young-victor-and-coach-yuuri-inverted-roles) to see the original posts for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

 

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/163546873614/young-victor-and-coach-yuuri-inverted-roles) to see the original posts for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

 

 

*cries*

[aivelin](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/) created this GORGEOUS artwork for me! I'M SO HAPPY, IT LOOKS SO AMAZING!! Please go check her out! ([original Tumblr source](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/166928586871/illustration-of-tsunamijenn-fanfiction-victor))

And same with liznikiforov's drawings; give credit where credit is due, don't steal, don't repost without permission from either of us, etc etc.

*does not re-size because I'm selfish and I want everyone to see it in it's full-size glory*

 

 

 

** BONUS **

While liznikiforov and I were discussing the hair rivalry between Victor and Celestino, we started joking about what the two of them would do around each other. I said that if it were animated, I can just picture the two of them just walking around, shaking their heads back and forth, trying to display how glorious their hair is as it swings around them, and Yuuri and Phichit are just watching like "They should really be warming up right now..." I then found some 'inspirational' gifs to motivate us in our respective creative endeavors, with the thought of 'This is how I imagine Victor and Celestino acting, try to be all graceful, but they end up just being awkward'. Dying of laughter promptly followed. I hope you'll enjoy as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanation of the skaters I've included for the Cup of China.  
> Originally, in the show, the skaters are Yuuri, Phichit, Chris, Guang Hong, Leo, and Georgi. And again, since this is a Reverse AU, I simply swapped coaches and skaters when I could. Those that couldn't required a bit more thought, though for this event, the real life inspirations were all the same gender, so my life was that much easier compared to the Rostelecom Cup. The lineup is:  
> Yuuri -> Victor (super duh)  
> Phichit -> Celestino (also duh)  
> Chris -> Stéphane Lambiel. Since Chris is currently competing in the Juniors, and Josef Karpisek is still Chris' coach in this AU, I needed his real life counterpart to fill the missing void of a Swiss skater. Josef Karpisek is still his coach...there's only so many new characters I want to deal with (；一_一)  
> Guang Hong -> Boyang Jin. Couldn't use Guang Hong's in show coach, because Xiao Yi You is a female (and that should make my decision obvious) so once again I needed the fan counterpart. Same age as anime Guang Hong.  
> Leo de la Iglesia -> Jason Brown. Again, unnamed in show coach was a female, so to the fan theories I went *fan theories galore!* Same age as anime Leo.  
> Georgi -> Evgeni Plushenko. Since Georgi is Yakov's coach, and Yakov was already used in the Rostelecom Cup to fill in for Yurio's spot, I needed another Russian male skater. Seeing as I was left with none from in show, there was only one real life skater choice. I still wanted a feisty 15 year old Russian skater, but Yakov's age was already determined by liznikiforov, so Evgeni filled that spot. Now I had considered swapping Evgeni and Yakov's events, which technically would've been a more direct AU swap, but Yurio advances and Georgi doesn't, and I wanted to keep actual show characters more in the spotlight, which means the Russian from the Rostelecom Cup needed to advance to the finals, so I did some finagling and this is what happened.


	9. Chapter 9: Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE NOTE***  
> I changed what Victor said to Yuuri right before his Eros performance at the Rostelecom Cup. Victor now says "Don't worry. I'll show my love to all of Russia." (not "Don't ever take your eyes off me."). This was to make sure that my writing was meshing correctly with liznikiforov's pictures. So yeah, when you read this chapter, please don't think "...but Victor already said this in a previous chapter. What is she doing...?"  
> And I tried so hard to plan everything ahead of time so mix-ups like this wouldn't happen... *goes and hides in corner in shame*  
> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_･)├┬┴┬┴  
> ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴  
> ┬┴┬┴┤(･├┬┴┬┴  
> ┬┴┬┴┤├┬┴┬┴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this one of the more sad feels chapters? Perhaps? But there's happy feels in here too, I promise!
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Otabek Altin (25 years old, Coach/DJ - Married to Yurio) / (S)Evgeni Plushenko (15 years old)  
> (C)Phichit Chulanont (23 years old) / (S)Celestino Cialdini (16 years old)  
> (C)Josef Karpisek (70 years old) / (S)Stéphane Lambiel (20) years old)  
> (C)Guang Hong Ji (22 years old) / (S)Boyang Jin (17 years old)  
> (C)Leo de la Iglesia (24 years old) / (S)Jason Brown (19 years old)

"No, you don't understand Phichit! Ever since 'the incident', Victor's been a lot more, I don't know. Bold isn't quite the word. He's been acting like he's trying to reciprocate to the 'feelings' I apparently had when I put my drunken moves on him."

 

"Yuuri. Did you just use air quotes...twice? What are you, prepubescent?"

 

"Apparently?" Yuuri shrugged.

 

"And are you sure you should be using air quotes for feelings?"

 

"Yes. Are you trying to insinuate otherwise?"

 

"Well -"

 

"Don't answer that. Besides, even if I did, wouldn't it be unethical? A coach and his student?  I don't see the ISU being very pleased about that. And not to mention potentially illegal. I don't even know what the consenting age is for Russians."

 

"First off, whoa buddy, didn't realize you were even thinking about going far enough to need to even consider age of consent. Secondly, you're only what, like 4 years older than him. Keep the PDA to a tolerable level, and I think you'd be just fine. It's not like he'd have a special advantage if you started dating. You're not the one that decides his score. And third, it's 14, in case you were wondering. I just looked it up."

 

"Phichit! I wasn't...we aren't...I-I don't...just...no!" Yuuri sputtered. "And I wasn't thinking about Victor like...like that!"

 

"Well if all this is indeed true, you should be happy. He's embraced the Eros! He's become the Eros! And you, my in denial best friend, are screwed."

 

* * * * *

 

Victor was busy getting his bag ready for the free skate when Yuuri's cell phone started ringing. When he saw it was Mari calling, he quickly ran to the bathroom door and knocked.

 

"Yuuri, I know you're showering, but Mari is calling. Do you want me to answer?"

 

"Please and thank you!"

 

Victor went to swipe to accept the call, but the screen went black. _Whoops, guess I wasn't quick enough._ Victor set down the phone and went back to packing, but was stopped again when Yuuri's phone started pinging with notifications.

 

_Mari:_

_Yuuri, where are you?_

_Yuuri, answer your phone, it's important!_

_Yuuri!_

_Goddamnit Yuuri, this is not the time to have your phone on silent_

_Yuuri, I will keep messaging you till you feel a ghost of my presence through your phone and are compelled to look_

_Yuuri!_

_Yuuri!_

_FUCK!_

_YUURI!!_

_I don't NOT want to tell you in a message. Answer my messages Yuuri_

_Yuuri, please. Please read these messages and contact me_

_Call me, message me, anything?_

_Yuuri!_

 

Victor felt small tendrils of unease start to wrap around him as the phone keep going off. _Mari isn't the type to spam someone's phone. Something must be really wrong._ As the phone lit up with another notification, Victor realized how bad that something really was

 

_Mari:_

_Fine. Makkachin knocked over a plate of manjū, and Vicchan choked on them. We took them both to the vet to be safe. Makkachin is fine, but Vicchan's just toy sized, smaller throat. They cleared Vicchan's airway, so don't panic and abandon Victor in China. Vicchan was only unconscious for a little while. They're going to keep both overnight, Vicchan to make sure there are no complications due to a lack of oxygen, and Makkachin as companion comfort. Those two have really bonded. We'll keep you posted as we hear things from the vet._

 

Victor stared at the phone in horror. And kept staring. He was still staring by the time Yuuri walked out of the bathroom.

 

* * * * *

 

"Yuuri, just go home. I know you're panicking. I know I'd be panicking if it were Makka."

 

"I can't! Maybe if we were in Russia and Yuri could act as a temporary coach, but that's not the case. Am I worried? Of course I'm worried! But like Mari said, I can't abandon you here! Vicchan has my whole family there to watch over him. I'm it for you. No Yuri, no Chris. Besides Vicchan isn't dying. If I were to go home now, nothing good would happen. I'd sit at home doing nothing but worry about my dog and worry about you. So let me stay where I can actually do something. Let me focus on you."

 

* * * * *

 

_"First up is Boyang Jin, China's young ace, age 17. He's in sixth place after the short program. He is skating to 'The Inferno', from the movie Shanghai Blade. His theme this year is 'bonds and violence'."_

_"Boyang Jin, enveloped in loud applause! His score is 168.82, bringing his combined score to 248.69. He's currently in first place."_

 

Victor looked over at Yuuri, who was busy people-watching. _Is he really ok being here right now?_

 

_"Next, in fifth place after the short program, Stéphane Lambiel, representing Switzerland, age 20. He is skating to 'Rapsodie Espagnole'. An error in the short program caused his technical score to fall below that of China's Boyang Jin, but his presentation score went well above to place him fifth. In his free skate, he has prepared three quads in the first half."_

_"The total for Stéphane Lambiel after the short program is 283.81. He leads Boyang Jin by a huge margin, taking first place!"_

 

_I've already forced him to change his plans so much already._

 

_"Thailand's Celestino Cialdini, age 16, in fourth place after the short. He is skating to 'Terra Incognita' from The King and the Skater II."_

_"In his first event, Skate America, Cialdini finished fourth. In his second event, the Cup of China, will he score his first victory? If so, he'll be on the cusp of becoming the first skater to represent Thailand and advance to the Grand Prix Final! Oh! His score is 199.01, bringing his total score to 285.76! He took the lead over Lambiel! This is his season's top score, of course!"_

 

_He'd be at home with Vicchan right now if I didn't beg him to coach me._

 

_"Representing the United States, Jason Brown, age 19. Brown finished the short program in third place. He is skating to 'Ombra mai fu'."_

_"Jason Brown from the United States is currently in fourth after his free skate with a total combined score of 247.21."_

 

_Oh god, what if I mess up, and I fail him, and I don't make it to the Final's. I know he'd probably never think it, but I'd feel so bad if I ended up wasting his time here when he could've been at Vicchan's side._

 

_"Next on the ice is Evgeni Plushenko, age 15, representing Russia. He is skating to 'Tales of a Sleeping Prince'."_

 

"Victor, are you ok?!"

 

Victor snapped out of his thoughts to realize his eyes were watering and a tear had escaped down his cheek. He looked down for a moment before looking back up to meet Yuuri's gaze. Yuuri pulled him into a tight hug.

 

"Victor, I can guess what you're thinking, I can see it on your face. Please don't worry. Don't feel as if it's your fault I'm still here right now. You offered to finish this event alone. You offered to let me go back home. But I made the decision to stay here with you. Not you, me. Vicchan is safe, so far no lingering symptoms of oxygen deprivation. So right now, my attention is 100% on you. Besides, it's silly to worry about me. You're the one that has to perform next." Yuuri pulled back. "Now go!"

 

_"Evgeni Plushenko's total score is 252.44. He's currently in third place._

 

As the crowd cheered for Plushenko and most eyes were on the Kiss and Cry, Victor used the moment to get into his Eros mindset. Grabbing onto Yuuri's tie, Victor pulled him in close.

 

"Don't ever take your eyes off me. I'm the only one who can satisfy you Coach Yuuri~."

 

_Yuuri~, I think the kabe-don that night was backwards. You're the one that needs to stop being so oblivious! Realize how much I care for you!_

 

As Victor was getting into his starting position, Phichit did a very exaggerated, not at all stealthy side step over towards a increasingly reddened Yuuri.

 

"Eros again?"

 

"Shut up Phichit."

 

_"Now we have our last skater on the ice. Victor Nikiforov, also from Russia, once again in first place after the short program. He is skating to 'In Regards to Love: Eros'."_

 

 _I feel better after that hug. I think that's the first time I've cried before a performance._ As Victor continued to skate, he touched down on his triple axel. _Crap, crap. Calm down, calm down! You know he's not worried about Vicchan. You shouldn't be either._ Victor found himself actively thinking less and less about the components of his routine, and getting more and more lost in the moment. _Oh, I wonder how Yuuri would react if I made the last quad a flip instead of a toe loop. It was his signature move after all._ As his intricate step sequence went well, Victor found his confidence building. _I want to become better. I can become stronger. I can surpass Yuuri's wildest imagination._ When his last quad came up, he went for it. _Ugh, I fell, but I think I got in enough rotations. The audience is really cheering right now, so I'll take it. Oh...hey...I'm done. I wonder what Yuuri thought of my last jump?_ Victor looked to where Yuuri had been before, but didn't see him. His head turned and he saw Yuuri running towards the rink entrance. Victor immediately started skating to meet him.

 

"Yuuri! I did great, right?!"

 

As he neared the edge of the ice, Victor realized Yuuri was suddenly coming a lot closer, a lot faster. _What is he -._ His thoughts were cut off and his eyes grew wide as Yuuri's lips crashed against his and they both started falling backwards towards the ice. Victor winced internally, preparing for the feeling of his head colliding with the rink, but Yuuri kept his hand on the back of Victor's head to soften the hit. Victor found himself staring at Yuuri, mouth now open in shock. Yuuri smiled, his face showing nothing but tenderness.

 

"You always love to surprise people. This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me."

 

Victor felt his heart burst with devotion as he returned Yuuri's smile.

 

* * * * *

 

_"We have Victor Nikiforov's scores: 174.59, for a combined total score of 284.56. Yet again he was unable to maintain his first place spot, but in both this and his last event, Nikiforov has managed to score enough points to keep the other competitors in check to win silver. He is officially going to the Grand Prix Final on his Senior debut!"_

 

* * * * *

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/163616291209/reverse-au-young-victor-eros-version-agape) to see the original post for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

 

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/163616291209/reverse-au-young-victor-eros-version-agape) to see the original post for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone says anything: Yes, I realize how I've written this story means there's no heartfelt airport scene. But this isn't just a straightforward canon-complaint Reverse AU. So fear not! The conversation will still appear...  
> I've just meshed it with another scene...  
> (^_−)☆ (^_−)☆ (^_−)☆ (^_−)☆
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has commented thus far! They have been super helpful and motivational and very encouraging! They feed my pride in this story and have really helped in making the actual writing process come easier and more natural. So thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu  
>   
> Quick overview of my version of the Cup of China:  
> Skater --> Short Program Score --> Free Skate Score --> Total Score --> Rank
> 
> Celestino Cialdini --> 86.75 --> 199.01 --> 285.76 --> 1  
> Boyang Jin --> 79.87 --> 168.82 --> 248.69 --> 5  
> Victor Nikiforov --> 109.97 --> 174.59 --> 284.56 --> 2  
> Evgeni Plushenko --> 98.17 --> 154.27 --> 252.44 --> 4  
> Jason Brown --> 87.98 --> 159.23 --> 247.21 --> 6  
> Stéphane Lambiel --> 85.60 --> 198.21 --> 283.81 --> 3


	10. Chapter 10: It's perfect for me, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *emerges from the shadows*  
> orz  
> <(._.)>  
> m(;_ _)m  
> (other bowing emoticons and kaomojis)  
> Please forgive me for how long it took me to get this chapter up! I was delegated to decorate my office's door at work for the door decorating contest for Halloween, and I don't know how to do simple and not time consuming. And then it was my dad's 60th birthday, so I was out of town and not at all focused on this. But! I'm back, and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! Be prepared. Ultimate fluff to ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already seen it on Tumblr...  
> I NOW HAVE BEAUTIFUL ARTWORK FROM [AIVELIN](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/) FOR THE [HOTPOT SCENE](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/166928586871/illustration-of-tsunamijenn-fanfiction-victor). I posted the picture itself back in Chapter 8 so that it's with it's associated chapter, but I had to at least post the link here as this is my latest chapter to be posted and I feel everyone needs to be aware of the wonderful-ness.
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Yuri Plisetsky (27 years old)  
> (C)Otabek Altin (25 years old, Coach/DJ - Married to Yurio)  
> (C)Phichit Chulanont (23 years old) / (S)Celestino Cialdini (16 years old)  
> (S)Christophe Giacometti (15 years old)

"So...that was bold..."

 

"Shut up Phichit. I couldn't help it. He had been so considerate of my feelings when Vicchan damn near died, and then out of nowhere, he goes and does a quad flip. I've never even seen him practice it! What if he injured himself while he was practicing alone? I'm pretty sure that was a completely spontaneous change to his program. And dangerous! What if he landed wrong because he hadn't practiced it properly? And I still don't know how the ISU will react to what I did. I believe you when you say they shouldn't have a reason to be upset if we start a relationship, but until I officially hear their opinion, I'm going to be nervous."

 

"All very good points to bring up. However, there is a far more important question here. Do you regret it? I mean, unless you've been keeping secrets from me, that was the first time you two kissed, right?"

 

Yuuri paused and blushed slightly.

 

"It was. And honestly? No, I don't regret it. I still don't know exactly how I feel about Victor, but thinking back, it felt right."

 

"Aw, you're all grown and falling in requited love. A rather fitting outcome considering Victor's theme this season, don't you think?"

 

"Shush Phichit."

 

* * * * *

 

"Victor..."

 

"Chris..."

 

"Oh my god Victor."

 

"I know, right?"

 

"Victor...oh my god."

 

"I know, right?!"

 

"The one and only Katsuki Yuuri, the man you've adored for years, the one you stalked to Japan, the one that you got as your coach...kissed you...on the ice...on international television. How have you not combusted from sheer joy?"

 

"I honestly don't know. But I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I thought our moment in the hot pot restaurant when Yuuri was drunk was glorious. But that?"

 

Victor sighed and his eyes glazed over as he stared off at nothing in particular.

 

"Chris, I've never had a moment where I've felt so adored and cherished. I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him. I love him so much. How have I survived my life without the sheer goodness that is Yuuri until now?"

 

"I don't know, but I feel there is a more pressing matter. We both know he is super protective of his personal life, so doing something like that must have been a big deal for him. Are you just going to sit there and do nothing? Or are you going to figure out a way to show him that you care and that you acknowledge how big of a gesture that was?"

 

Victor pursed his lips in concentration. After a moment, his face lit up in clarity.

 

"Chris! We need to go shopping!"

 

* * * * *

 

A week and a half later found Phichit and Yuuri standing together while their skaters were getting in their last minute practices. After a while, they both called Victor and Celestino off the ice before they could get hurt by overworking themselves. While they were waiting for their skaters to get back, Phichit started bombarding Yuuri with questions.

 

"So, do you and Victor have anything special planned while we're here?"

 

"Nothing really. Just general sightseeing. He did say before we left Japan that he had planned a surprise for me, and this morning he said I'd get said surprise after practice, so I'm curious what it will be."

 

"Any guesses?"

 

"Phichit, this is Victor we're talking about. The master of loving to surprise people. I have no idea."

 

"Well, I guess you'll find out soon enou-"

 

Yuuri stared curiously at his friend as his words died and Phichit's face went from surprised to smug.

 

"Phichit, what's wrong?"

 

"Yuuri, first, keep calm."

 

"Okay..."

 

"Now look over there and try not to die."

 

Yuuri turned and saw Victor standing in front of them wearing Yuuri's old Team Japan jacket.

 

"Coach Yuuri~, look!! What do you think? It's perfect for me, right? I want to wear it out today and show everyone my admiration for you!"

 

 _Oh my god, it's so big on him, but it just makes it look that much more like he's all cuddled in it. I can't handle him. He's too cute._ Yuuri felt his face heating up and immediately dropped to his knees so people couldn't see his face from the rink. Victor just smiled, having seen Yuuri's face before he crouched. Phichit glanced down at Yuuri, concerned at the sudden reaction.

 

"Yuuri...are you alright?"

 

"Yes...I'm fine..." _I'm so not fine..._

 

* * * * *

 

"Yuuri~, take me to all the cool places! I've never been to Barcelona before! I want to see everything!"

 

"I don't think we have time for everything Victor. How about you tell me what kind of places you'd like to see, and I'll take you to the most famous ones. The only thing we're not going to is the Sala Hipóstila, or Doric Temple, in Park Güell."

 

"Why? That's one of the places I've actually heard about."

 

"Yuri never told you?"

 

"Never told me what?"

 

"That's where Otabek took him the first time they were in Barcelona as competitors themselves, and where they each proposed to each other. Whenever they visit, they always go back, and I'm not going to potentially show up at the same time and interrupt them."

 

"That's...absolutely adorable! I'm definitely going to ask one or both of them about that story later!"

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri and Victor ended up seeing several of the major sights. Yuuri even acted as an unofficial tour guide for Victor, making sure he was aware of all the famous buildings in their view.

 

"This is the Sagrada Família. Like so many other famous landmarks in Barcelona, it was designed by Antoni Gaudí, the face of Catalan modernism, and is supposed to be his magnum opus. Construction began in 1882, but the church still remains unfinished, hence the many cranes that still remain around the building."

"The building we're on is the Arenas de Barcelona, a former bullring that was turned into a shopping mall in 2011. The complex also offers a rooftop terrace and an observation tower, which is where we are now. The tower overlooks the Plaza de España and the two Venetian Towers. That impressive building in the back is the National Art Museum of Catalonia."

"This is Casa Batlló. It's located along the Passeig de Gràcia, Barcelona’s most luxurious shopping street. Do you want to stop and get anything while we're here?"

"This is the Casa Milà, or La Pedrera, another famous building designed by Gaudí."

 

"Yuuri, you're a fan of his work, aren't you?"

 

Yuuri just laughed.

 

"Maybe. But they're all impressive, aren't they?"

 

"They really are."

 

"So, is your inner tourist satisfied? Are you ready to head back to the hotel yet?"

 

"Uh, no. There's one more place I want to visit."

 

"Oh? Where do you want to go?"

 

Victor smiled and grabbed Yuuri's hand.

 

"It's a surprise. You're just going to have to follow me!"

 

* * * * *

 

Victor alternated between pulling Yuuri along and letting go to glance at the directions on his phone. Finally, after about 20 minutes of walking, Victor perked up.

 

"It's just around this corner."

 

As they rounded the block, Yuuri glanced up to see the Catedral de Barcelona. There was a choir singing carols in front of the steps, but Victor tugged on his hand once more. Yuuri followed until they were standing at the top, just next to the gate by the front doors. Yuuri looked around admiring the view, until he heard a small cough. He turned back and saw Victor with his hand scratching at the back of his neck and shuffling his feet. _He's nervous. Why is he nervous?_

 

"So. Um. I thought I was prepared for this, but the awesome speech I had in my head is now gone, so I'm just gonna talk and hope I don't sound too much like a babbling idiot. So, uh, just let me talk, and even if I pause, don't say anything. It's just me trying to think of what to say next. I'll tell you when I'm done, okay?"

 

"Okay." _I want to say more to try and calm his nerves, but this is not the time. My best intentions in this situation might ruin his confidence to say whatever is on his mind right now._

 

"Okay, so. I have a lot I want to tell you Yuuri. What do I say first? Um, well, I guess I'll start with the fact that I wanted to get you something. Something to say thank you for everything up to now."

 

Victor reached into his pocket and pulled something out in his fist.

 

"I...I couldn't think of anything better..."

 

Victor grabbed Yuuri's right hand.

 

"And...I know this might be really presumptuous of me to ask, but..."

 

Victor opened his fist and slid a small ring onto Yuuri finger. He took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut, tilted his head down, and took a deep beath.

 

"Please by my coach until I retire!

 

Speechless, Yuuri looked down at the ring. It was a simple design, a small infinity-styled gold heart with a small diamond in the bottom of the heart. Yuuri smiled, his heart fluttering. _He even put it on my ring finger. Well, it's my right ring finger, but that's where Yuri wears his wedding ring. Is it a Russian thing? Okay, I just won't assume anything right now._ Yuuri waited, not knowing if Victor was done talking. _The last thing he said wasn't specifically a question, so I don't know if I'm supposed to answer with something or not._ Eventually, Victor tilted his head up ever so slightly and peeked at Yuuri with one eye.

 

"Yuuri~, say something..."

 

"Oh, are you done and saying it's ok for me to talk now?" Yuuri sassed and winked.

 

"Yuuri..." Victor whined.

 

"Okay, I'm sorry, I really am. I won't tease anymore. But you know...I don't know how familiar you are with older Japanese traditions, but that was almost like a marriage proposal."

 

Victor blushed.

 

"N-No, I didn't know that. But, um, there was one thing I wanted to talk to y-you about. Okay, um...I know I'm still a teenager, even if I'm on the older end of the teenage years. I mean, my birthday is almost here, and then I'll be 18. Yay adult age!"

 

Victor forced an awkward cough.

 

"Anyways, I know I still have a lot of growing up to do. But I really care about you. A lot. You have given up so much of your time for me, and have asked for little in return. Words cannot describe how much it means to me. I know I can be a bit much at times, and I'm not always the best at reading social cues, but you've never held that against me...even when I surprised you, naked, in your house, which in retrospect, was probably not my smartest moment."

 

Victor grabbed Yuuri's now ring-adorned hand and took another deep breath to steady himself.

 

"But with everything that we've been though, how far we've come, how much you've helped me, a-and what happened after my free skate in Beijing...oh god, I really hope this doesn't weird you out...b-but I was w-w-wondering if you would be willing to also consider this, um, a uh..." Victor closed his eyes and his voice dropped to a whisper "...a promise ring."

 

Victor sat with his eyes closed in the silence. _Did I push too far? Please tell me I didn't push too far!_ Suddenly, he felt a hand cup his face. His eyes flashed open, and he looked up and saw Yuuri with the softest smile on his face.

 

"So this going on my right ring finger wasn't just coincidental?"

 

Victor nodded once, still unsure of how Yuuri was going to respond to everything Victor had just said and asked.

 

"If that's the case, I just wish I had something to give you in return."

 

Yuuri watched as Victor's face transitioned from blank as he processed what Yuuri said, to shock at not being rejected, and then sheer joy at being accepted. _He's adorable...and I'm so gonna be screwed if I ever have to try and dissuade him from anything._

 

"Oh. Well, uh, I might've bought myself one too."

 

Victor smiled sheepishly and pulled out an identical small box. Not two seconds later, he visibly paled.

 

"Oh god, this makes me seem like I was totally planning all this from the beginning, doesn't it? I totally went about this the wrong way! Crap! I promise it wasn't originally a promise ring idea! That came later! I just wanted to have something I could hopefully consider a matching good-luck charm with you! I swear that's all it was! Oh god, oh god, please don't be upset!"

 

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at Victor's sudden panicky flailing.

 

"Victor, Victor! Hey, calm down. I know you don't have a malicious bone in your body. Don't worry, okay?"

 

"It's just...I was looking for something, and when I saw these rings, I really liked them, and it was something we could always wear and have with us, even when we skate, but wouldn't swing around and potentially break like a necklace. After I bought them, I realized what it might look like. And while obviously I wasn't opposed to the idea, I didn't want to make assumptions."

 

Yuuri held out his hand and motioned for Victor to hand over the box. Once he had it, Yuuri opened the box and pulled out the ring. He turned towards the light and held the ring up and moved it around, looking at it from different angles. He turned his face back towards Victor.

 

"So, let me get this straight. This is a good luck promise ring, with a request for me to continue being your coach? Till you retire?"

 

Victor looked down and kicked at the ground anxiously.

 

"Y-yeah."

 

Yuuri gently grabbed Victors chin and pulled so that Victor was looking up at him.

 

"Well if that's the case..."

 

Yuuri dropped his hand from Victors face, but immediately pulled Victor's right hand out in front of him. Victor watched as Yuuri's expression went from serious to affectionate as his slid the ring onto Victor's finger.

 

"...I wish you'd never retire."

 

Victor stood stunned before he launched himself into Yuuri's arms, blubbering a mix of laughing and crying as they hugged each other. _I could stay like this forever._ Eventually, Victor pulled himself together, and slowly leaned back a little, but not enough to be out of Yuuri's grasp.

 

"I know we have the rings now, and I'll try my absolute best from tomorrow on, but...would you still tell me something for good luck?"

 

"Sure. I'll say something you won't even have to think about. Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best. That's the only shortcut to a gold medal that I know."

 

"Okay! Let's win gold together at the Grand Prix Final!"

 

* * * * *

 

After the Catedral de Barcelona, Victor and Yuuri found themselves wandering around looking for food. Soon they came across Yuri and Otabek in a small cafe, and the four of them decided to move to a larger restaurant. Phichit soon was messaging Yuuri asking what he was doing for dinner, and quickly took a taxi to join them. Victor messaged Chris so that he would have someone more his age and an actual competitor at the table. Once all six were gathered, they found a restaurant with some covered outdoor seating, and sat down for a final meal before calling it a night.

 

"Phitchit, where's Celestino? You didn't just up and leave him alone did you?"

 

"Oh Yuuri, you're so cute when you're concerned. He had already snacked on some food and just wanted to get a good night's sleep. So he's crashed in the hotel room. I know, so not fun and adventurous."

 

"Oh, ok. That's probably wise. Yuri, what about Lilia?"

 

"She's hanging out with Yakov and Georgi. Why, I don't know."

 

"Well, ok then. Still, it's kind of weird for us all to be here like this. We all used to be competitors at some point, and now we're coaches with our own students, except for Victor and Chris of course. Being out of the immediate competitive circle has definitely given me more interaction with the next generation of skaters. I like it though, because it's introduced me to people I've never interacted with before, Victor included."

 

Victor suddenly spit out the drink he had been sipping on.

 

"Yuuri, you don't remember?"

 

"Remember what?"

 

"What happened at the banquet in Sochi?!"

 

"No? I know I drank a ton of champagne, and I start going off the rails when I drink, just like my Kyushu born-and-bred dad, so I was trying to not drink too much so I could remember my last banquet. But then I woke up the next morning with no memories of the night before, so I knew I had probably gone too far. But there were no pictures or messages from anyone, so I figured nothing eventful happened."

 

"You...you don't remember anything?"

 

"No." Yuuri suddenly paled. "What did I do? What are you not telling me?"

 

"Well...I guess that explains a lot."

 

"You were all there. So who wants to tell me what drunk Yuuri did?"

 

Yuuri glanced around the table and saw everyone suddenly look very smug. Phichit started.

 

"Well, as you are aware, you got very drunk off champagne. And then, um, your clothes slowly started coming off."

 

Yuuri's eyes bulged out of his sockets. "No..."

 

Yuri spoke next.

 

"Then you came up to me and told me that you were better trained with your one-on-one time with Minako than I was with my time training with several members of the Bolshoi Ballet, and challenged me to a dance-off to prove it. I didn't want to, but of course I had to defend their honor. It was vile."

 

Yuuri let his face drop into his hands.

 

Phichit chimed in. "Yurio, you're just bitter because you lost." Otabek immediately grabbed one of Yuri's hands to calm him and keep him in his chair.

 

Chris eventually spoke up.

 

"You even told me that if I wanted to be better at expressing my sexuality on the ice, I needed to expand my dance repertoire, and proceeded to somehow procure a pole and pole dance to prove your point. And at this point, you were just wearing your socks, boxer briefs, tie, and shirt. Well, the shirt only lasted half the time."

 

Yuuri's head slid from his hands and thunked onto the table.

 

"Oh god, why?"

 

Victor poked Yuuri's shoulder until he looked up. He was surprised when he saw Victor's eyes watering.

 

"But I can't believe you don't remember our time. We started dancing together, and you told me that you saw a lot of potential in me, but you said I'd never make progress if I stayed with Yuri because he was, and I quote 'a man in his late 20's still stuck with the emotional constipation of his teenage self', and said that if I ever wanted to learn how to be a real skater for the senior division, you'd be willing to coach me. All I had to do was join you in Japan."

 

Yuuri screeched, earning several glares from the other diners.

 

"I SAID WHAT?!"

 

"Yeah, that's why I was really upset when you first turned me down when I showed up. I didn't understand why you'd offer then say no. Given, I understand now that many of your reasons to say no were legitimate, but that kind of logical thinking wasn't exactly at the forefront of my mind in that moment. I was just desperate to do whatever I could to get you to agree."

 

Yuuri felt like he wanted to die and be swallowed up by the earth were he sat. He cringed when Phichit pulled his phone out.

 

"I still have pictures and videos from the banquet. Who wants to re-live that night?"

 

Yuuri suddenly lunged across the table and waved his arms around in an attempt to snatch Phichit's phone.

 

"Dear god, don't look! W-Wait! Cut it out already!"

 

Amongst all the flailing, a voice spoke up.

 

"So, uh, what's the rings you two?"

 

Everyone froze where there were as all their faces turned to look at Chris' face and then to Yuuri and Victor's hands. Yuuri quickly pulled his hand back and covered the ring with his other hand. _Shit! This is not how I wanted to have this found out._

 

"They're a pair!" Victor proclaimed.

 

Yuuri felt a piercing gaze, and turned to see Phichit looking intently at their hands. _Oh no. No, no, no. I know that face. That's Phichit's assuming face. I can damn near see the gears turning in his mind. He never comes to the correct conclusions._ Before Yuuri could add anything else to the conversation, Phichit's face brightened in his own revelation and he stood up and started clapping.

 

"Congrats on your engagement!"

 

"Wait, no -"

 

Phichit then turned to the rest of the restaurant.

 

"Everyone! My good friend here got engaged!"

 

The restaurant burst into applause. Otabek's face remained stoic but he clapped in support. Yuri's mouth had fallen open and he was sputtering. Chris was just smiling, happy for his friend. Phichit was still standing and clapping enthusiastically.

 

"N-No, this is, um -"

 

"Yeah, don't get the wrong idea. This is just a promise ring. We'll get officially engaged and married after I win more consecutive gold medals than him."

 

Yuuri gasped. "Victor!" He knew coaches could be just as vicious about their skaters winning as the skaters themselves, just in the background. Declaring he'd not only win gold, but several gold, was the same as painting a metaphorical target on his head. He turned and saw the rest of their dinner party glaring in silent determination.

 

The silence was broken as Chris spoke up.

 

"A god medal, huh? Maybe this season, but just you wait till when I move up to the senior division. You can't beat me forever."

 

* * * * *

 

"Hey, Yuuri. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

 

"Yuri. You used my actual name, so I know something's up. What did you want to talk about."

 

"You. And Victor. What is going on between you two?"

 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, confused.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I've watched Victor grow up, and I know him. Right now the one thing I can say for sure is that that boy is in love with you. You have been his idol, his goal, and he's wanted nothing more than to be considered your equal. And you've been acknowledging him. This is his dream come true."

 

"Okay, but I don't see what's wrong with that."

 

"Nothing specifically. But he's impulsive, he's absurdly clingy and needy, he loves his dog more than most people, and for as much as he tries to hide it, he's just bursting with repressed, irrational teenage hormones and attitude. For both your sakes, are you sure he's the kind of person you want to be involving yourself with? Romantically?"

 

"Why do you get so focused on the negative things about people Yuri? He might be everything you said, but he's so much more. He's kind and caring, he's determined, and he's a completely lovable goofball. And I care for him, both the good and the bad. They're what make him Victor. And god knows I'm not perfect either. It's gotten better over the years, but I'm still a ball of anxiety sometimes. We're both human. Things happen. But what's important is that we're able to move on."

 

"I get that, I really do. And I know you're not the type of person to purposefully mess with people, but that boy adores you with every fiber of his being. If you're not as serious about him as he is about you, you need to say so now."

 

Yuri's gaze darkened as the atmosphere got perceptibly more threatening.

 

"And if this is just some game or trick, some royally fucked up way to manipulate his feelings to improve his skating, I will honestly destroy you. Yes, he pisses me off 95% of the time, but Victor is like a son to me. I might not have blood family left, but I have my skating family, and I will do whatever it takes to protect them."

 

Yuuri blanched.

 

"God, Yuri, no! I understand your concern, but this is real for me too! He might be a lot to handle at times, but I've never been so happy and at peace around someone like I am with Victor. Yes, it's odd, seeing as I initially tried to ship him back to you, but as things are now, I wouldn't change anything. Well, maybe the initial naked greeting. That was definitely a shock. But this ring..." Yuuri looked at his hands as he used his left hand to twist the ring on his finger. "...I didn't accept it lightly."

 

Yuuri looked back up and locked eyes with Yuri.

 

"I do honestly want to stay with him, both on and off the ice, for as long as he'll have me. To be honest, there are still times where I wonder what he sees in me."

 

Yuri's attitude immediately got lighter.

 

"He's just starting to see what I've always known. You know I hate sappy shit, but after everything I've seen this season, I really don't know if there's a better person for him out there than you. So take good care of him, okay?"

 

"I will. I promise."

 

* * * * *

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/164465915054/he-never-fails-to-surprise-his-coach-reverse-au) to see the original posts for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

 

 

Art by [liznikiforov](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Permission given by her to post the pictures here. Please do not repost without permission from the artist. Click [here](https://liznikiforov.tumblr.com/post/164465915054/he-never-fails-to-surprise-his-coach-reverse-au) to see the original posts for this chapter and more of her amazing work! I'm just doing the writing.

(＾-＾)ｂ

 

 

 

So these are the designs that I was going off of for the rings. The differences are subtle, but to me they made a world of difference. I LOVED the design of the first one, it feels more Celtic Knot-ish to me. I liked that the lines of the knot seem to be more smooth and gradual, where as the second one, the band of the ring comes in though the heart shape, straight across, then suddenly curves up at the middle. And for as much as I usually love me some symmetry, the second ring just feels...idk...off to me. The lines of the second ring feel more 'forced' than the first one. I can't really think of a good word to describe it (for as much as I write, I sometimes really suck with words, so I hope everything I just said makes sense to people other than myself) But I liked the idea of a small diamond in the bottom of the heart, so I've included the second picture so you know what I'm talking about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of all the locations in Barcelona I got from:  
> http://www.crunchyroll.com/anime-feature/2016/12/10/feature-anime-vs-real-life-yuri-on-ice-part-2
> 
> Your comments mean so much to me, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts!
> 
> Also, while I was writing this, I considered doing a small one-shot of Yuri and Otabek and all the times they spent in Barcelona. Or at least something along those lines. Would anyone like to read something like this? Let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we've made it to the Grand Prix Final! Woo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to apologize preemptively for two things.  
> 1\. For my lack of usual research and whatnot for authenticity. The order in which they skate for the Final's short program is not based off of qualifying scores like in the show. Could I have used the numbers I've used plus the numbers from the show to do some math and get a more accurate order? Yes, yes I could have. Did I want to? Not in the slightest. So instead, with the exception of Yakov and Victor, they are all skating in their anime counterparts spot.  
> Why Yakov and Victor? Well, in the show, Yurio places second in both competitions, just like Victor did in this story, so I kept them together in that sense. Both to keep that (albeit kinda weak) connection to the anime, and because even if I didn't math out their exact order, I know someone that got two silver medals would not go first. So yeah, there's my very half-hearted attempt at order realism.  
> 2\. For the short-than-usual and lack-of-original-content chapter. I have already used all of liznikiforov's drawings, and there wasn't a whole lot of extra content from the associated anime episode to inspire me. I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter, so I promise it won't this story isn't gonna end on a poor quality note. It's just...nothing seemed to fit well in this chapter, and any attempts to flush out the content just seemed unnatural and forced.  
>   
> It's been a rough couple of days in general, plus I had to call the cops on someone drunkenly peeing on my driveway then pounding on my front door and trying to get in my house and car...at 4am this weekend, and I'm just tired. Please don't hate me (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
> Yay! The Grand Prix Final! AU dates: December 7–10
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Phichit Chulanont (23 years old) / (S)Celestino Cialdini (16 years old)  
> (C)Josef Karpisek (70 years old) / (S)Christophe Giacometti (15 years old) / (S)Stéphane Lambiel (20) years old)  
> (C)Jean-Jacques Leroy (40 years old) / (S)Alain Leroy (19 years old)  
> (C)Georgi Popovich (27 years old) / (S)Yakov Feltsman (16 years old)  
> (C)Frank Carroll (41 years old)
> 
> Any guesses as to who's replacing Otabek? I've leave it off the list here and the tags (for now) and put it in the end notes. Let me know if you got it in the comments!

_"Welcome back to this year's Grand Prix Final! The top six skaters we'll see today have survived the brutal Grand Prix series. We have a wide array of skaters, so I feel this competition will be very interesting. First up, we have Grand Prix veterans Stéphane Lambiel and Alain Leroy. Both have made it to the Grand Prix Final several times, but never got higher than a silver when Katsuki Yuuri was around. Will they finally be able to win the gold now that the powerhouse that was Katsuki is retired? Next up we have Denis Ten, who came out of nowhere this year to awe and amaze us. Ten has made it to several Grand Prix qualifiers in past years, but this is his first time making it to the Finals. But with medals from both national and other international competitions, Ten is no stranger to the pressure the skaters will encounter here. Lastly, we have newer competitors in Victor Nikiforov, Celestino Cialdini, and Yakov Feltsman. Nikiforov might be the oldest of the three, but this is his first year in the Senior division. So far he's held up well against his more experienced counterparts, but we'll see today if he truly has what it takes to make it here. Cialdini and Feltsman both started in the Senior division as soon as their age allowed, but it is also their first time being ranked so high in an international competition. Let's hope these three newcomers are ready to fight for a spot on the podium. The final round is about to begin here in Barcelona!"_

 

* * * * *

 

_"Here's another member of Russia's next generation, Yakov Feltsman, age 16. He is skating to 'Angel of the Fire Festival'. He's supposedly changed his jump composition in this program for even higher marks."_

_"Here comes the score for Yakov Feltsman. His score is 97.83. It didn't break the 100 mark, but it's still a high score to start off this competition, putting him in first place."_

_"Next is Thailand's Celestino Cialdini, age 16.  He is skating to 'Shall We Skate?'. He has a lot of supporters here today waving the Thai flag in the audience."_

_"That was a flawless performance from Celestino Cialdini! He seems to be feeling a release from the immense pressure. That was a truly amazing performance. And his score is 95.73! That's a new personal best! He's currently in second."_

 

Before Victor started, he skated over to Yuuri and grabbed his hand. He kissed the ring on Yuuri's hand and then looked up and smiled.

 

"I promise to skate the absolute best I can, for you. I want to show you how much l've grown. And just like you said, I will use the skating I can say I liked best to get first place!"

 

_"He's greeted by a roaring crowd as he takes the ice. Here's 17 year-old Victor Nikiforov of Russia. In his first year as a Senio skater, Victor Nikiforov is about to start his short program at the Grand Prix Final. He's skating to 'In Regards to Love: Agape'."_

 

_Feel the music. Become the music. Don't think so hard. Just let yourself get washed away in the sounds. Just feel-_

 

_"Here comes his first jump. A triple axel. He used a raised arm with the jump, earning higher marks for a greater degree of difficulty. Now in the second half of the program, we'll see a quad-triple combination. Quad Salchow, triple toe loop. That was mind-blowing! He did both jumps with one arm raised again. It was perfect."_

 

Yuuri stared on in disbelief. _When did he start raising an arm? I've never seen him do that! No wonder he always won in the Junior division. But...if this is how much he's improved in such a short amount of time, what can I do to keep his career going up? Other than Victor and a few moments here and there with other skaters, I have no coaching experience. How is he going to not plateau his career with my inexperience leading him? Oh god, I'm so not prepared for this. I need to think of something._

 

_"His last jump is also a quad. A quad toe loop. He did it! This time, he had both arms raised! All of his jumps were flawless. Now all he has to do is make it through his step sequence. He's attempting all elements with the highest possible execution. This is a new Victor Nikiforov, one that's evolved to even greater heights from his time dominating the Junior circuit."_

 

Victor froze with his hands above his head as it dawned on him that his routine was over and the music had stopped.

 

_Oh...my mind went blank in the middle of it. I hope everything turned out ok._

 

Yuuri started fidgeting nervously as he waited for Victor to get off the ice. _I can't let this affect me now. He just performed a beautiful routine, and that's what I need to focus on right now._

 

Once Victor had put his skate guards on, Yuuri pulled him into a hug.

 

"I'm so proud of you Victor! I've never seen you skate like that before. You did so well! I would be surprised if you didn't get a new personal best after today."

 

Victor remained in the hug a moment longer before pulling away to put on his jacket and start walking to the Kiss and Cry.

 

"Thank you so much Yuuri! I think I experienced a little of what you have described before about losing yourself to the music. I was aware of what was happening at the beginning of my routine, and then next thing I know, I was done. I didn't do anything bad, did I?"

 

"No, you didn't. It sounds like you slightly dissociated, but not in a bad way. Instead of focusing on thinking your way through the routine, you just let the music carry you. You were beautiful on the ice Victor."

 

They both sat down and stared at the screen, waiting.

 

_"What score will we see here? Victor Nikiforov's score is...118.56! He's surpassed the previous world record set by his coach Katsuki Yuuri!"_

 

The arena erupted into screams and cheers and applause. Victor sat still for a moment as he processed his score, and then started jumping and clapping.

 

"Yuuri! Oh my god, Yuuri! I did it! I made a world record! I mean, that was never the main goal, but oh my god I did it!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I wouldn't have made it this far if I didn't come to you!!"

 

As Victor continued to celebrate, Yuuri smiled, but felt torn. On one hand, he decided there were no words that could adequately describe the joy he felt at seeing Victor succeed in such a way. But on the other hand, the thoughts he had tried to silence from earlier came back with a vengeance. _It's his senior debut, and he's already done better than I did in my entire career. There's absolutely no way he can continue to make progress with me. He has to go back to Yuri. There's no other way. I still want to be with him, and I'll still support him however I can, but I can't continue to be his coach. I'll only be holding him back._

 

Yuuri turned to Victor and smiled softly.

 

"I'm so proud of you Victor. You've grown so much this season, and I'm so happy you've come into my life. What do you say to this. After everything is done today, we go get a reasonably sized and reasonably caloric, at least for you, celebratory dinner before we head back to the hotel?"

 

Victor smiled and winked.

 

"It's a date!"

 

_"The next skater is Stéphane Lambiel of Switzerland, age 20. The audience is still awestruck by Victor Nikiforov's new world record, but the arena is filling with Swiss flags! He is skating to 'Intoxicated'. He's changing the mood 180 degrees, from agape to adult sex appeal."_

_"Stéphane Lambiel's score is 102.37! He's passed Yakov Feltsman and is currently in second place."_

_"Now we have Denis Ten, age 18, from Kazakhstan. This is his very first Final. He is skating to 'Samarkand Overture'. Ten is a dark horse in this year's Grand Prix series. He was telling fans and reporters alike that he'd like to bring gold back to his country."_

_"Denis Ten's score is 112.38! He's beat his personal best again, and he's currently in second!"_

_"Victor Nikiforov remains in first place as we welcome the last skater, Alain Leroy. He has a huge group of supporters here from Canada. He's the only skater here who won both his qualifying events. He is skating to 'Theme of King JJ'."_

_"He seemed to allow himself to be swallowed by the Grand Prix Final pressure, something we don't normally see in Alain. He tried to pull himself together for the second half of his program with the help of the crowd singing along, but his jumps were still downgraded. Let's see how this affected his score. It's 86.71, his lowest score thus far in his Senior division career."_

 

* * * * *

 

 _"The Short Program standings are as follows: Victor Nikiforov in first place with a new World Record,_ _Denis Ten in second place, and Stéphane Lambiel in third place, followed by Yakov Feltsman, Celestino Cialdini, and Alain Leroy."_

 

* * * * *

 

"Yuuri, do you mind if I go find Chris really quick before we leave? I want to make sure I know when he's supposed to skate so I can watch and support him if I'm not busy with something else. Is that okay?"

 

"Yeah, that's fine. Just be quick, okay?"

 

"I will!"

 

As Victor turned to dash off, Yuuri got his attention one more time.

 

"Oh, and Victor. When we're done today and back in the hotel, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

 

"Sure thing! Just don't forget to remind me."

 

* * * * *

 

By the time Victor had gotten out of the shower, Yuuri had settled in on his bed and was scrolling through something on his phone. Victor smiled at the sight of such a relaxed Yuuri, and sat on the windowsill to avoid getting the bed wet while he finished drying off.

 

"By the way Yuuri, what did you want to talk to me about?"

 

Yuuri sat up, put his phone down, and looked Victor in the eyes.

 

"After the Grand Prix Final is over, I wanted to know if you were interested in going back to being coached by Yuri Plisetsky. He'd probably be a better coach for you in the long run."

 

"Wait...what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe this is the first time I've left a chapter on a not happy and not resolved moment. But it'll get better, I promise!
> 
> As promised:  
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (S) Denis Ten (18 years old)  
> So who guessed it?!  
> Anyways, for Ten's coach, I couldn't decide between Frank Carroll and Nikolai Morozov. In the end, I chose Carroll, as he did more with Men's Singles; whereas Morozov did more Ice Dancing. However, I still wanted to include him somehow. So for the purposes of this story, Ten's coach has Carroll's name and Morozov's age. Ta-da! Problem solved!
> 
> Only one more chapter, and then we'll be done! It has been so much fun to write this and to see all of the reactions from you all. Is there anything you'd like to see a little more of once I'm done with this? Anything I could just do a small one-shot of? Let me know, and I'll see what I can come up with, and I'll post it as part of a series with this work if anyone is interested.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is here! Thank you to everyone that read, commented, mentioned to other people, all that good stuff. I've enjoyed writing this so much! I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I get this chapter all ready to post, I feel a slight loss. What will I do with my life now? I've grown attached to the AU, but Yuuri and Victor's time is coming to a close. Is there any other story lines you'd like me to expand upon? I can either do another short story if I feel there's enough content or I can just do one-shots with no pre-determined word count. Let me know what you think!
> 
> AGES: (C)Coach/(S)Skater  
> (C)Katsuki Yuuri (24 years old) / (S)Victor Nikiforov (17 years old)  
> (C)Phichit Chulanont (23 years old) / (S)Celestino Cialdini (16 years old)  
> (C)Josef Karpisek (70 years old) / (S)Christophe Giacometti (15 years old) / (S)Stéphane Lambiel (20) years old)  
> (C)Jean-Jacques Leroy (40 years old) / (S)Alain Leroy (19 years old)  
> (C)Georgi Popovich (27 years old) / (S)Yakov Feltsman (16 years old)  
> (C)Frank Carroll (41 years old) / (S)Denis Ten (18 years old)

Victor's mouth hung open as he stared at Yuuri. Yuuri just looked down at his legs.

 

"B-But why?"

 

"I just thought that-"

 

"How could you?"

 

Yuuri cringed when he heard Victor's voice wobble. But when he saw drops of water falling on Victor's feet, he looked up in dismay.

 

"Victor? Are you...crying?"

 

"I'm mad, okay? How could you? How could you tell me to go back to Russia and Yurio? Do you not want me anymore?!"

 

"No! That's not it. It's just that-"

 

"What?! It's just what?! Because I'd really like to hear your reasoning behind first promising me you'll always be my coach, and then trying to back out of it! Do these rings not mean as much to you as they do to me?! Do I not mean as much to you as I thought I did?!"

 

"Of course they do!! Victor, I'm not trying to get rid of you!"

 

"Oh...y-you're...not?"

 

"God, no! I would never want to lose you!"

 

Yuuri shuffled up to the top of the bed and leaned against the headboard. He held out his arms and gestured for Victor.

 

"Come here."

 

Still sniffling, Victor crawled onto the bed and curled into Yuuri's embrace. Yuuri pulled Victor close so that Victor's back was against his chest and wrapped his arms around Victor.

 

"I'm sorry. I never seem to say the right things with you. It's just...you've improved so much in such a short amount of time. I mean, you just broke my short program world record."

 

Victor looked up and half-heartedly giggled and mumbled what sounded like "Thanks." Yuuri looked down and wiped away the remaining tears still slowly falling down Victor's face.

 

"But think of how it makes me feel. I have no coaching experience other than the fumbling I've done with you this year. So how in the world am I supposed to keep your career going forward if you've already progressed further in your Senior debut than I ever did in my entire career? I don't have the knowledge or skills necessary to keep you from plateauing. Yuri does, and I just want what's best for you."

 

Yuuri started combing his fingers through Victor's hair and almost instantly felt the tension in Victor's entire body relax.

 

"But even if I'm not in your life as your coach, I'll still be in your life as 'just Yuuri'. I will never leave you Victor."

 

Yuuri pulled Victor close and buried his face in the top of Victor's head.

 

"I love you Vitya."

 

Victor jerked forward and twisted his torso to look Yuuri in the eye.

 

"Uh...d-d-did y-you just say t-that you...um..."

 

Yuuri smiled softly as he reached up to caress Victor's cheek.

 

"Yes, yes I did. I said I loved you. I love you so much. I never knew that the bullheaded dork that invaded my home was going to mean so much to me in the end. But you do Victor. You really, truly do."

 

Victor felt his lip tremble as he tried to hold in another round of tears. He got up, turned around, plopped between Yuuri's legs, and wrapped his own legs up and around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri bent his knees and pulled his feet in, drawing Victor even closer, and grabbed Victor's hands.

 

"You have made me feel so...alive. After feeling so dead inside for so long during competitions, I wasn't sure if I'd ever feel the joy I once did when it came to the ice. I thought I'd end up some crotchety old man, my hair grey and falling out, and yelling at my skaters for doing the same dumb stuff I did when I was their age. But then you came along, and everything changed. I know it sounds absurdly cheesy, but with you, everything was better, colors were brighter, and the simple things in my life were enjoyable again. And it's all thanks to you. So yes, I know what I said when I accepted this ring, and I still hold to it. I just wanted you to know that the option was there and available to you if you wanted to take it."

 

By the time Yuuri was done talking, tears were streaming down Victor's face again. He threw his arms around Yuuri's neck and wrapped Yuuri in a full body hug.

 

"Yuuuuuuri~! How did I get so lucky to have someone as wonderful as you in my life?"

 

"Standing. Naked. Onsen. Not taking 'no' for an answer. Being jealous of my cling tolerance of three single-digit aged girls. Ringing any bells?"

 

Victor's face flushed in embarrassment.

 

"I said I was sorry about that, okay?"

 

Yuuri chuckled.

 

"Just...promise me you'll think about it. You don't have to make a decision right now. Just consider all your options. And remember, whatever you decide, I'll be right there with you. Okay?"

 

"Okay, I promise I will. But...can I wait till at least after the Grand Prix Final is over to give you my decision?"

 

"Of course. Your focus right now needs to be on your upcoming free skate anyways."

 

"Thank you Yuuri."

 

Victor started to slowly untangle his limbs from around Yuuri to finish getting ready for bed. As he went to stand, he paused, and turned back around and leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Yuuri's once more.

 

"Oh, and Yuuri?"

 

"Yes Victor?"

 

Victor grinned and gave Yuuri a quick kiss on the lips.

 

"I love you too."

 

Victor stood up and walked back to the bathroom, a satisfied smirk on his face from seeing the redness that had risen up Yuuri's neck and face.

 

* * * * *

 

_"This is the Grand Prix of Figure Skating Final. Tonight, we'll know our world champion. We have Victor Nikiforov in first, with the highest ever short program score. Denis Ten, the hero of Kazakhstan, is in second at his very first Grand Prix Final. Stéphane Lambiel of Switzerland is in third after a very distinct performance. Yakov Feltsman, Russia's newest prodigy, hopes to turn his fourth place into a spot on the podium. Celestino Cialdini, the first Thai skter to qualify for the Final, is in fifth. And Alain Leroy of Canada enters the free skate, shockingly, in sixth. Will he make a comeback? The final chapter of the Grand Prix Final is about to begin."_

 

* * * * *

 

_"First on the ice is Alain Leroy of Canada, age 19. A string of short program mishaps has cost him points, and he's far behind. Let's see if he can contain his nerves and perform well in this free skate."_

_"Alain Leroy of Canada's score is 181.89, a wonderful score to receive after his short. His total is 267.90. He is currently in first place."_

_"In his short program, Celestino Cialdini of Thailand, age 16, bewitched the audience here in Spain. His supporters back home have high expectations as well. His family might not be native to the country, but that has never lessened the support he has received over the years."_

_"Cialdini's score is 193.83, for a total of 289.56. He is now in first place."_

_"Up next is the Russian 16-year-old, Yakov Feltsman. He is skating to 'Piano Concerto in B-minor: Allegro Appasionato'."_

_Yakov Feltsman's free skate score is 218.63! He was only a few points shy of being the second Russian to break one of Katsuki Yuuri's world records during this competition! His total score this evening is 316.46, shooting him into first place by a large margin._

_"Stéphane Lambiel, age 20, is skating to 'Rapsodie Espagnole'."_

_"His free skate score is 188.32. His total score is 290.69, putting him currently in second place."_

_"After the short program, Denis Ten was 6.18 points behind the leader, Victor Nikiforov. He's now on the ice, gunning for a spot on the podium at his first Grand Prix Final. He is skating to 'Beethoven: Symphony No. 9, 2. Movement "Advent", Genesis edition'."_

_"After another flawless performance, Ten's score is 200.97! His total is 313.29! No matter what Nikiforov's score is, Ten is now guaranteed a spot on the podium!"_

 

_Oh god, it's my turn. I've got to win the gold medal. I will prove that my love for Yuuri makes me the best!_

 

"Don't worry, you can win gold Victor. Believe in yourself."

 

Victor shook his head slightly, took a deep breath, and pulled himself out of him thoughts.

 

"I'll do my best!"

 

Yuuri noticed that with as much confidence as his voice seemed to have, Victor's face was still hiding some nervousness and fear. _I know he's got a strong competitive streak, but what can I do to bring that out now?_ After a split second decision, Yuuri grabbed Victor's hand and kissed Victor's ring.

 

"You know, I debated whether I should tell you this now, but...I gave up my year break to myself after becoming a five-time world champion to coach you, so how is it possible that you still haven't won a single gold medal? How much longer are you going to stay in warm-up mode? I'll even kiss your medal if you win."

 

Victor looked up in shock, then started to laugh at Yuuri's ridiculousness. He gave Yuuri one last final hug, before skating to take his position on the ice.

 

_"The final skater to take the ice is Victor Nikiforov, age 17. He said he'd like to use this program to show the progress he's made as a skater and express the love he feels to those close in his personal life. His music for the free skate is 'In Regards to Love: Eros'."_

 

_For more than half of my life, I've been trying to catch up to Yuuri. So I know my performance needs to be better than flawless to keep my first place standing and skate in a way that best honors all that Yuuri has done. I've been thinking ever since the short program that I'd like the last skate of our initially agreed upon time together to have the same difficulty as the last skate of his career. But I don't want it to just end here. Yuuri, I want to be in figure skating with you forever. Look at what you've helped me achieve. I wouldn't be here without you. You might doubt your skills as a coach, but I'll prove to the world that you're the only one I need._

 

Victor stood, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath as the music ended.

 

_"Victor Nikiforov has succeeded in creating a masterful culmination of his Senior debut."_

 

"Victor!"

 

Victor turned to see Yuuri smiling, arms open, silently asking for a hug.

 

_I...don't want to go. That means I'll have to face Yuuri and tell him my decision. I just want to stay in this moment forever._

 

By the time they were both settled in the Kiss and Cry, Victor's knee was bouncing from nervous energy.

 

"Don't worry Victor. Your performance was so perfect, I'm sure you'll get a great score."

 

_"We have Victor Nikiforov's scores...his free skate score is...213.91! He might not have gotten the most points in the free skate, but combined with his record breaking score during the short, he has easily managed to hold on to his first place position with a total score of 332.47! I think I speak for everyone when I say that I'm very excited to see what Nikiforov will be able to bring in future competitions!"_

 

* * * * *

 

Victor shyly held out his gold medal.

 

"A promise is a promise, right?"

 

Yuuri smiled and pulled the gold medal to his lips, kissing it lightly.

 

"It is indeed."

 

Yuuri stood still as Victor finished putting his skate guards on. Once he was done, Yuuri gently drapped the medal back around Victor's neck.

 

"So, have you given any thought to what you want to do for next season? What will my role be in your life, hm?"

 

Victor blushed as several thoughts, both appropriate and inappropriate, flashed though his mind.

 

"Oh, what did you think just now Victor?"

 

 _You love him. He loves you. Just go for it._ Victor lunged at Yuuri so quickly that Yuuri lost his balance and fell, but Victor just followed him down, his arms around Yuuri's neck and his knees bracketing Yuuri's thighs.

 

"Yuuri! Please continue to be my coach!"

 

Victor put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders and leaned back.

 

"I know you're nervous about what you can do for me, but I just so happen to like your 'fumbling' as a coach. You don't just tell me what to do. You work with me and allow me to make my own decisions. That alone gives me so much more pride and joy in my performances. Besides, a record is only proof of a good day. I might've had a winning season, but you had winning years, in all your competitions. If I'm ever going to get to your level of continuous wins and prove I have what it takes to stay at the top, who better to lead me there than the only one who knows what it takes. Besides, I still have to win more consecutive gold medals than you if I ever hope to be able to officially propose. I said it out loud in front of everyone. I can't take it back now."

 

Victor winked and Yuuri felt himself turn into a puddle of goo. _Victor is going to run my life with that face._

 

* * * * *

 

"Hey, Yuuri? I know it was never intended for an actual performance, but I may or may not have brought your old outfit along, and I may or may not have had a similar one made for me, so...can I use it for my exhibition skate?"

 

"Will you ever not do something surprising and unexpected?"

 

"Nope!"

 

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to some people about getting us some private practice time. I'm assuming you don't want anyone to see beforehand?"

 

"Nope!"

 

"How are you such a perpetual ball of energy?"

 

"I don't know, but I'm your ball of energy!"

 

"You're weird...but I love you."

 

"I love you too Yuuri~!"

 

* * * * *

 

_"The men's singles gold medalist, Russia's Victor Nikiforov. His exhibition is the free program of his coach, last year's 'Stay by Me'."_

_There's a place you just can't reach unless you have a dream too large to bear alone. We call everything on the ice 'love'._

 

 

**_See You Next Level!_ **

 

* * * * *

 

I couldn't let the story finish without some artwork, since that's what started this whole thing, so [aivelin](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/) was wonderful enough to draw this super adorable cuddle scene! ([original Tumblr source](http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/167765148486/commission-illustration-of-tsunamijenn))

As always, give credit where credit is due, don't steal, don't repost without permission from either of us, etc etc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!
> 
> Ok, so scores. All the jumbled scores.  
> Skater --> Short Program Score --> Free Skate Score --> Total Score --> Rank
> 
> Yakov Feltsman --> 97.83 --> 218.63 --> 316.46 --> 2  
> Celestino Cialdini --> 95.73 --> 193.83 --> 289.56 --> 5  
> Victor Nikiforov --> 118.56 --> 213.91 --> 332.47 --> 1  
> Stéphane Lambiel --> 102.37 --> 188.32 --> 290.69 --> 4  
> Denis Ten --> 112.38 --> 200.97 --> 313.29 --> 3  
> Alain Leroy --> 86.71 --> 181.19 --> 267.90 --> 6
> 
> •Celestino and Stéphane I kept the same scores as Phichit and Chris from the anime. They weren't on the podium, so I wasn't gonna mess with their scores. Followed the K.I.S.S. method, if you will.  
> •Alain Leroy. Ok, I'm still annoyed by this from the show, so this decision was overly personal, sorry not sorry. I have absolutely nothing against JJ. I don't find him super annoying like many people seemed to. What I do have a problem with is someone who flubs at least 2 jumps that we see, and still gets a score higher than Yurio (who messed up 1) and Otabek (who messed up 0). And a score than was only surpassed by Yuuri, who got the new world record. I get that they probably didn't want Otabek on the podium so he could be with Yurio for the ex. skate, but still! So I gave him Otabek's score from the show. And now I feel better #saltyAF  
> That left me with three scores from the show that weren't used yet: 213.91, 221.58, and 200.97.  
> •In keeping in line with the show and what happened with Yurio, I didn't give Victor the highest score, but one that still kept him in first, aka 213.91. I know this combination puts him like 13 points over Yurio's score from the show. Oooooh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Yay fiction!  
> •I didn't want to give Yakov the full 221.91 score, since Yakov isn't as important of a character for this story, so I didn't want him breaking a record as well, so I just downgraded the total score slightly. This is a Victor-centric story, I do what I want (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)  
> •Denis Ten I gave the 200.97 to keep him on the podium #stillsalty

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed! Leave comments or whatever! I love to know what people think!


End file.
